A Crazy Time Travel
by Ggiannoyla
Summary: Tom/fem Harry. Harry is born Harriet, Dumbeldore is a stupid man, time travel. Harriet has a soulmate and it's not Tom. Ron is a big overprotective brother. Hermione is secretly a malicious teenager. Severus wants to hit his head in a wall.
1. Chapter 1

" why Tom? How could you!" She whispered with a broken voice. He made a move to catch her only to be met with an invisible wall. "Harriet listen to me please" he said with a desperate trembling voice "to listen to WHAT! You had promised me! You had promised  
me you could take care of my family before I died! You not only killed my parents you actually turned your wand against a year old baby girl!" The cave started shaking her magic uncontrollable coming out of her in waves. She took a step forward and he  
found himself kneeling in front of her unwillingly. So great the power she was unknowingly woke up in her anger. It made him,the greatest Dark Lord to kneel in front a merely of age girl. She was looking down at him from a just a few steps away from him.  
What he saw in her eyes made his black heart clinch with an asphyxiating pain. Like someone had grabbed his heart and was squeezing it until it turned to ash under their fingers. Her eyes full of pain, unbelievable, broken, cold like the deepest darkest  
corner of the oceans, but with a fire that was promising a living hell to the ones that dared to underestimate her. Now the entire cave was trembling dangerously with each step she took closer to him the shaking was getting more violent "WHY? Why? Speak  
you disgusting vermin! Speak!" One more violent shake and he could see the dust falling from above them. He may be immortal but he had just gotten back his old body for Morganas sake! He didn't want to have to go around like a wairth for decades again.  
By the time he could manage to get a new body most of his followers could be gone and he will have to build a new army from the beginning. At least that's what he told himself before he opened his mouth to try and save himself some more. " I give you  
everything. Even when I knew. I trusted you. I opened my past to you you bastard!" Another violent shock "You were supposed to be the one. You made me fall in love with you for nothing. You enjoyed playing with little lady Black didn't you? Was it so  
important for you to get married to the pure blood family of the Blacks? That you played a sixteen year old girl to marriage in only three months! What did you think you could get away with this? Ha wait until I get my hands on you! Don't make me wait!  
You only putting your self deeper and deeper in the shit hole you managed to dig! Speak you pathetic little boy with daddy issues and big ego! You're nothing more than a common psychopath! Speak!" Tom had enough. Yes he was fucking scared and yes he  
did want to apologise. But how someone apologies to somebody who they thought dead? He really fucking regretted not listening to Bellatrix when she told him that it could be better if he had stayed home, instead going to the ministry with them to claim  
his prophecy. But she had started touching sensitive spots and he knew she could more than just break him with her toxic tongue. "You left me! I was alone! I traveled for years trying to forget you! Okay! I tried to forget you for fifteen years! You  
kept plaguing my mind! I come back to Britain when I was invited in Bellatrix's engagement. Every one was there. They asked me if I came back to lead them like I had promised all this years ago. They even had trained their children to the seats of my  
circle. And then the children had all ready brain washed a good part of the school to follow me." She lifted an eyebrow at him. He flinched. Her voice full of irony and sarcasm and mocking. If he ever got his hands at her! Well she probably remove them.  
It was sad really she had the same amazing sixteen years old body that was making his blood boil and he wanted to own her ,to claim her any way possible he could, to be able to leave his marks everywhere in her white creamy skin. He felt his cheeks getting  
warm. Was he fucking blushing? For Salazars hairy balls he couldn't be blushing. While in his knees in front of her she was standing in front of him now her womanhood only inches away. He took a brief look at her eyes. Fuck no she knew what she was doing  
to him and she had her absolute fan with him. "Speak Tom " she said again " tell me did you jumped the fence again and you became The Dark Lord. Did you thought you could get away with all the horrible,terrible, disgusting things you did?" He took a deep  
breath. His voice came out his throat heavy and husky and a little bit trembling. "It took my mind away from you. I couldn't keep going. I had traveled half the earth. You had promised me, you couldn't leave me alone. And then I came back and everyone  
had just stopped talking about you. They had taken even your portraits down. Like you were never existed. How I was supposed to know you were a time traveler!" His voice pitched at the end. Her Avada Ketavra green emerald eyes narrowed in his last sentence.  
"So why did you go after the Potters then? Don't try to fill me with the fucking prophecy. You had promised you were going to keep them safe! You had sworn to me you could have done anything possible to keep James away from your so called take over of  
the ministry! You and your screwed brain." "Wait a minute " he said as she was about to turn and leave him. "You are the one that left ME! You knew what I was. You were the time traveler. You should have stayed away from me!" He had just attempted to  
stand in his feet. He really thought it was her mistake. He regretted the words as soon they left his mouth. She turned around with,I'm going to kill you and feast on your remains expression number 3, well at least he hadn't made it to number 1 yet. Maybe  
he could survive, he hoped so. "I stayed all the way away from you! I was in Russia for that specific reason! You were the one that came to visit with Orion! You just couldn't keep your fucking curiosity to meet Lady Black!" He stood up once again "How  
I was supposed to know you were from the future and my prophecy enemy! You didn't tell me anything! You didn't even trust me to tell me at least you were from the future! And don't get on your high horse about curiosity. Isn't your curiosity that brought  
you back almost 40 years to the past!" He was screaming too now. He felt a little bit betrayed. If she had somehow given him even a clue he could have left the Potters alone all this years ago he could have just gone in to hiding until she was ready and  
grown up and he could have her then. A thought occurred him. A terrible terrifying thought. Was she going to leave him? She couldn't? Or could she? He measured his chances of getting her to stay with him. He had murdered her parents when she was a merely  
year old, and then he even turned his wand to murder her. In his defence he had no idea it was her. Not that saying something like that could save him from her ire. He scolded his face and after all this years he somehow found a courage he honestly didn't  
know he possessed. Because there she was after 30 odd years later. He had just started pushing her out of his mind. She was alive, and she was standing in front of him looking very disappointed and angry with his actions the last years. And Tom Riddle  
spoke for the first time in his life what he really wanted to say. Not manipulating the words to suit his position, not lying, neither he used any torturous curses to get it out of his system. "I was jealous okay! You were gone and it was like you never  
existed! And everyone around just kept going on like you're absent was nothing! They got married they had children and they had each other! Why should they have what I was denied! And then the stupid prophecy was out and your moronic father just had to  
name you that cursed name waking up memories. He had lost you too! How could he name his daughter after you! I was angry, and jealous, and it's not like you don't know what I can achieve when I get annoyed! And I did try to keep him away from the field  
you know! But he and your mother just couldn't stop trying to oppose me! I left them even defeat Me thrice in battle so they could go away unharmed! And I even kept Severus safe just like you had asked me to do! I put him close to Dumbledore so he could  
stay away from the fighting! Wait were are you going I haven't finished yet!" He shouted at the end as she turned her back and walked a few steps away from him. He made to grab her by the shoulders. Bad move. He was thrown across the cave his back hitting  
against the cold uneven surface. He was honestly regretting that last move . Immortal or not he could still feel pain. "I am leaving I don't have the time or any interest in your sad attempt to apologise." She couldn't leave he just got her back. Even  
in his most ambitious dreams he had ever had he couldn't imagine that the day will come he will be so close to her again. So he did the only thing he had never done. He lifted himself in his knees looking at her like a lost kicked puppy. And he begged.  
"Don't go! Please don't go! Harriet please!" She give him a non nonsense look. "Why should I stay? So you could go ahead and keep murdering people because they don't fit your standards? Because you are an arse every time your plans don't go exactly as  
you planned them? Or because it's every little girls dream to date a psychopath? The same one that murmured all her family? I could have ended you all this years ago you know. The first time you stepped in to my house. Before you had the time to play  
with me! Step back and let me go. I had enough of you. I can't, i won't, I simply refuse to have anything to do with you anymore." With this parting words she slowly faded from the cave. Well he was really screwed now. If she was still angry throwing  
him around like a broken toy he could at least attempt to make her sit and listen. Not that that was going to help much anyway. If she was at least mocking him it would mean she wasn't so angry and he could, maybe, at least keep watching the face he had  
been dreaming the last 30 years. But she just didn't care anymore. How could she stop caring like that! I mean yeah he killed her parents, and yes he did try to kill her, more than once, and yes again his political and social views were completely  
different than her own but seriously she knew all this when he met her. If she really wanted to have stayed away from him she could have managed it. She had tried to stay away from him. It was himself that couldn't stop chasing her from place to place  
back then. But it didn't matter. She should have tried harder! Because there they were now. Her just having come back from the dead. Because he honestly thought her dead until today. And for her maybe it was just a few hours ago she last saw him but for  
him was so long ago. He always prided himself as the most intelligent wizard of the times. How he didn't noticed the similarities between his Harriet and the other Harriet? He always thought that they were just alike. Like a child takes after his  
mother and father, only she had somehow had inherited all the things he desperately tried to forget about his Harriet. He remembers the first time he looked at the other, baby back then, Harriet. It was the colour of her eyes the black untameable hair  
and then the dark emerald eyes. It had shook him back then. It brought back a pain he had been trying to keep buried for years. He couldn't allow this child to leave. Not only for the prophecy. But for the remainder of pain and suffering he had gone.  
The nights he had spent looking at a small almost faded black and white photograph of a young woman with similar features and even the same name. If this child continued to live she could be an everyday reminded of what he lost. Of what could have been  
his. And she could end up holding power over him. He was sure of it. She could destroy him if he left her live. And then he did the mistake lifting his wand. If he only knew back then. Or even if at least opened his fucking eyes for a moment to notice!  
The second clue should have been the fucking scar in her forehead. Because seriously green eyes and black hair okay let's say heritage, stupidity courageous grifindor lets say it's another family trait, even the name someone could think she was named  
after her heroic aunt. But why he never put them all together he had no idea. Maybe wondering the Albanian Black Forest for 10 years as a something less than a slip of soul had messed up his head. He could have at least keep her out the way with his resurrection  
plans,her all life was a mess because of him. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe Harriet had put to much trust on him and he disappointed her. Was that how being a disappointment felt? That embarrassing emotion that he could blame only himself that brought  
it up his head. And why she hadn't said anything? He understood the first years. She hadn't traveled back in time yet. But after her time sand accident at Yule break she could have come to him. When she was finally back. When her body and soul traveled  
back with all her memories intact why she hadn't come to him. She had instead let him in her head, she left him manipulate her to take the prophecy for him, he had managed to get her Godfather killed by Bella, and she still didn't even give him a clue  
it was her until he possessed her. Her mind was a maze and he was chasing her in her memories one worst than the last. From her first memories, cold and hungry locked in a tiny small dark cupboard. To the latest ones with all the humiliation she had received  
from her peers. He laughed at her and her weakness. He mocked her in every memory he could see with Vernon beating her and Petunia burning her hands on the stove because she burned the bacon. And then at the end of the maze he found a door. To his ultimate  
surprise it was a sixteen year old him that was guarding the entrance. "I couldn't go in there if I was you. But I am you. Aren't I? So go ahead, you stubborn bastard go. You , I , we deserve this." His eyes become wide open and before he had time to  
leave the youngest him grabbed him shoving him through the door locking him in a dark cave. The door was gone the moment he turned to try and get out. There in the middle of the dark cave in a small stone bench was sitting her. She was looking at him  
with rage. And that was how he found himself in that predicament. Locked in a not even sixteen years old girls head. The cave around him started growing darker and darker. He felt like he was drowning. The darkness around him so thick he was sure if he  
tried he could cut it with a knife. As he started panicking his sixteen year old self materialised in front of him. He give him a small sad smile. "Do you even know how I found my way in her head?" He shook his head negative. He really must have been  
getting old or something like that. Why he hadn't asked why he was on her brain? "The night you tried to kill Harriet when the curse rebounded at you a small piece of our soul attached it self to her. It was that tiny piece of soul that recognised Harriet  
too." He felt his body freeze. "Is Harriet a horcucs! I could have known don't be ridiculous! And even if she is your presence in her mind is strong. This is more than just a slip of my soul. What are you hiding?" His younger self give him his know it  
all look. He hated when he took that expression. He looked like a geek. "In Harriet's second year someone had the fabulous idea to let me run free at Hogwarts. To open the chamber and let the basilisk out" Tom knew that somehow Harriet managed to find  
her way to the chamber. That girl just couldn't stop and think about dangerous situations could she. "Long story short Harriet killed the basilisk gotten bitten Fawkes saved her crying in her poisoned wound and Harriet stabbed me with a basilisk fang."  
Tom now knew at least who to kill. Malfoy was dead for sure. Not only he lost a piece of his soul he also let loose the most dangerous Horcucs Tom had created. "But how are you here! Why aren't you gone?" He accused the sixteen year old in front of him.  
" imagine my surprise when I woke up in Harriet's body! Of course it wasn't difficult for me to put the clues together from the memories Harriet her self and the small piece of soul that lives inside her give me. Apparently if a Horcucs gets destroyed  
the soul is hiding on it can survive for a few hours. If another Horcucs is around the soul becomes attached to it creating a new stronger Horcucs" Tom just nodded. Maybe Harriet was right. Maybe he had lost his mind. Even the younger him had put the  
clues together. Suddenly he felt Harriet's body seizing. "You need to get out. And I'm coming with you." His younger self grabbed him with a strength he had him surprised for only one second "We need to go now. Harriet's body can't have so much of our  
soul in her. It's killing her." That made him move. Slowly his youngest self was absorbed into him and then the next second he opened his eyes he was looking down at a thin dirty unconscious Harriet. She wasn't looking like she did in her thoughts. She  
was looking broken and it was all his fault. He reached out his hand to move some strains of hair from her pale face. Seconds later Dumbledore was in the atrium with his order and almost all his death eaters were there too. "Leave the girl Tom. The ministry  
employees will be here any moment now. You have been discovered." He turned a furious face at Dumbledore. "And by then you could be dead and I gone!" He said with rage. He got his wand out getting ready to attack. Only a bit late as he felt something  
punching him in the face. He turned around only to see Harriet awake holding her hand, the same hand that just punched him with, in the air wearing a murderous expression. "Everyone stay back!" She screamed "This argonaut arse is MINE!" Dumbledore was  
looking quite pleased with that. It clicked in Tom's brain he had obviously known about Harriet's time traveling. That he actually had known from the beginning. And he was so pleased with Harriet attacking him and not running in his arms. Harriet started  
attacking him with the same vicious fire in her eyes. Everyone around them started duelling again. At some point the ministry officials arrived only to see a maze of duels and in the middle Harriet Potter duelling the supposed dead dark lord. All of sudden  
she sprinted in to him and she took him with her on the ground. Only for him to open his eyes to a familiar room. She pushed her self away from him like he was something dirty and took a few steps backwards. Somehow she had transferred them to his old  
flat. For a place he hadn't step a foot in the last 30 years the flat was looking impressive. And at the same time just like the last time he was in it. "I want a divorce" he span around "NO" she narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't take one anyway I  
haven't broken the contract!" He hoped he hadn't. "I'm not staying Married with a serial killer! I want the fucking divorce!" Like there was any way he could ever give it to her. She was his. She even had a piece of his soul in her. There was no way  
she was getting that divorce. They could work things out he was so sure of himself. "You are mine!" He said. He was expecting a new round of screaming and curses at his way when she just feel on the floor crying. He moved fast in seconds she was in his  
arms crying her soul out. "I'm not yours. Tom i never was. After I leave here I won't even remember anything except the fight at the ministry. Not the time traveling not you not me. Nothing." He thought she was speaking figuratively but the honest face  
she was looking him was telling him another story. "What do you mean Harriet?" He whispered in her ear. "When I had that stupid accident with the time sand at the Yule break. Something happened to me. I can only remember when it's important I do." Suddenly  
a memory came to him. He remembered himself in Harriet's mind. He was building something. A cave. And in it he had stored everything it had to do with them. With what they really shared what no one knew expect them. All the memories of him and her,how  
they met, how much he stalked her for three months, their sweet love making. Every conversation they had. Even memories of his sleeping from and her gazing him with pure astonishment in her eyes. The dark secret sweet pleasure she felt every time she  
got him admiring her body. So many strong emotions that made his head to want to explode. His Two Horcucs's had built the cave and they were controlling her memories to keep her safe from himself. He knew he loved her but now with more than half of his  
soul back and also in love with her with a other side of Harriet her wicked thoughts her chaotic train of thought her secret dark pleasure she was getting when men like Snape ,Lucius,himself and even Dumbledore and everyone else was looking at her innocent  
face thinking she was just a little unprotected girl with a knack for trouble and then very satisfied openly when she was shoving in their faces the fact that they were proven wrong. He should be filing guilty having access not only to her thoughts and  
her memories but to the most important part of her. Her fillings, because Harriet Potter was made from love to be loved and hated and tortured and praised and cursed and gifted to forgive the most terrible things. And he also now knew she wasn't his.  
Because as much Harriet loved him, and he now knew she did, even with all the shit he had done to make her life miserable,she was gifted also with a soulmate. And she loved the other too. He had one good thing in his existence and that was Harriet. And  
now he had to give her up to someone else. He had thought her lost. That death had taken her from him before he even had the time to admit to himself that he loved her. And now after all this years she was back. And he was willing to do everything to  
keep her. To see her again her face smiling at him illuminating the black heart of his. To take away all the destructive nature that surrounded him. She was the only person he had ever actually considered her opinions. And he had to give her up. Because  
as much of a possessive bastard he was, as much jealousy he had in him, he just couldn't imagine taking anything else away from her. Having a soulmate was said to be one of the oldest most well hidden secrets on the wizardry world. They were stories about  
how much destruction could bring if anyone even tried to separate or even help the couple. From Ancient Greece and the Troy war, how Paris and Helen the soulmates had been kept separate and how much blood was spilled at the end until they were both dead.  
To the Pharaoh's with Cleopatra and Octavius and their tragic ending. Even that muggle writerShakespeare had somehow gotten the story of Romeo and Juliet from some drank wizard and he had made it in to a nice lovers story. He couldn't let Harriet  
suffer like that. A devious plan started building in his head. If he could make sure Harriet was going to be safe. Not only now but for the years to come. To make sure she was going to be well looked after and that she could have the power in her hands  
to demolish any fucking moron that could try to make her life difficult. He needed to plan. He looked down in his arms Harriet had fallen into an uneasy sleep in his arms. Tears had left their marks in her white pale face. Her small fragile looking  
hand grasping his black robes. He could have done anything. He could abandon his life dream to rule Britain, he could stop his crusade against muggle borns , he could even stop killing, well he could really try that last one. He could walk willing in  
Deaths arms for her. He really could. Because what good was immortality in a world without her. He had tried to keep going once, the time he thought her dead. He just got lost traveling for almost twenty years the world learning the darkest and most powerful  
ancient arts, arts forgotten by almost any living soul, so dark, Black magic, it even made his spine twitch. Only to come back using Bellatrix's Engagement party as an excuse. It was the first time in twenty years he had received an invitation for the  
Black Matriarch Island and he wasn't going to lose a chance to see her. Even if it meant only her portrait. So he did go. And the portrait wasn't there. And everyone was acting like she never had existed. And he was angry. How dare they defile her memory  
like that. Like she was nothing. Like she hadn't sacrifice her self to safe Bellatrix from Grindelwald's cruel hands. Like she wasn't even existed. Only Bella remembered. And even Bellatrix which had grown up to be a vicious independent woman wasn't brave  
enough to speak about her in front of other people. What the fuck had happened? And so somehow he found himself distracted from her too. After years since she was gone it was the first time he somehow managed to push her in the back of his heart. And  
it felt good not to be miserable anymore. So he started building an army again, and the more bloodshed he was creating his mind was getting distracted from her. And he had found him self for at least a wile to not want to remember anymore either. Maybe  
that was why everyone acted this way? He had asked himself in the beginning. Maybe he wasn't the only one hurting with her absence from their life's. And for some years he had thought he had managed to at least move on. And then the prophecy game to play  
and James had a daughter and the jealousy of what he could have woke up stronger than ever before. And then he gone and fucked everything up trying to kill a mere baby girl. So he could put her out of his mind again. So he could hide that agonising pain  
that had somehow surfaced in him again. He hated love. It was love that made his mother dose his father in amortencia and it was because this unreturned love she died in the orphanage after giving birth to him. And it was stupid love that made him crumble  
and spend a good portion of his life running trying to forget. But you can't help it. Because the prophecy was right. And Tom had found a way in his devious mind to not only to bring the prophecy true but also to make Harriet the hero everyone refused  
to see she was. But first he had to return Harriet to Hogwarts. And he had to find a way to safe that mangy dog she called godfather. Fucking Bella could keep her temper in a leash. Now he had to break in the ministry again. With half his Death Eaters  
captured it was going to be harder than he imagined. Expect if he decided to add a few people in his plans. But who could he trusts to put Harriet's life before theirs? If he trusted Bellatrix he knew she was going to become even crazier and she could  
attempt to steal Harriet only for her self. Well he was sure Harriet would at least put some sense in Bella's head, or at least she was going to make her feel some guilt. Because there was only one person Bellatrix loved more than him and that was Harriet.  
He scolded his face. Bella should have noticed before him that this Harriet and the Harriet she had met when she was a child was the same person. He wasn't sure if the dog was going to help him. He would have to say the truth and he really didn't like  
sharing all his plans. There was one more person he could trust. And he knew that if he managed to take Severus to corporate with him he had half the battle in his pocket. He was somehow happy he hadn't killed him when he had begged for Lily's life. He  
could have if it wasn't for his promise to Harriet. Not that he had kept any of the other promises he had given her. With his mind made up he took Harriet to the bedroom putting her in the old bed and called Severus. It only took a few minutes for him  
to answer and he had appeared in front of Tom in the same room. It was obvious Severus didn't know how to react. He was expecting to be called after the fiasco at the ministry, and he was expecting to see the Dark Lord having Harriet in chains all bloody  
and dead. What he wasn't expecting was to be summoned in a old very familiar bedroom with Harriet sleeping in a the big old bed and the Dark Lord sitting next to her sleeping form caressing her face with a deep worry in his face. He could have actually  
smirked at Severus expression. He had lost that little bit of colour of his face. Now he really resembled a vampire. He didn't had time to explain. If he wanted to keep Dumbledore on the dark about his knowledge for Harriet he had to send her back. She  
still looked like she had been in a high stake duel, which she had, so it would work out. He stood up and grabbed Severus before he had time to react. He shoved his hand in Severus robe grabbing a small key ring. He immobilised him and moved toward Harriet  
putting the key ring in her hand then " Lily" and Harriet was gone. He turned around and took a good look at Severus. Severus who had thought he was the best olccumetrys. The only reason he hadn't killed him all this years was because he had promised.  
And after he came back. Well he already knew he was spying on him but he was one of his last promises, and deep in him he knew how it was to lose the love of your life. Just like Severus lost his Precious Lily. So he kept him alive. Even if to be honest  
with himself he just liked not to be the only one hurting and having to keep burying his grief. So he sent somewhere safe. Far away at Hogwarts with the "mission" to was a smart man. He had found himself in Dumbledore's claws and between his  
guilt for Lily's death and knowing that this was the better place a well known ex death eater could prove he had redeemed himself and seemed he had found a way to become Dumbledore's little boy in the eyes of the public. It was always the survivors that  
they were his favourites. He took a long deep breath and he did something he had never done before. He trusted someone. "I will not kill you Severus. I need your help. Do you remember Lady Harriet Black? The one that saved your from this bullies in Diagon  
Alley. The one she used to take you in to her flat the nights you had to run away from your drunk father when your mother couldn't hold him back anymore. The one that told you to become friends with the little mudblood witch in the neighbourhood. Now  
think about Harriet Potter and find me the common clues." He unfroze his head and Severus eyes narrowed with hate. "How do you know about this. No one knows about that." Tom lifted a mocking eyebrow at him "really now boy you forget to who you are talking  
to. I am a master legimagistis for a reason. The only reason you aren't dead is because I promised to her I will keep you safe. What you thought I didn't curio you as much as the others for you to keep your cover or because you were my favourite? I also  
know you know Lady Black was actually a Potter, James Potter sister to be exact. You know James used to be so jealous that you a stranger could spend the night with his sister and he couldn't. Her Husband hated it too. He just wanted to kick you out of  
his bed every time he could come back to find you in his side next to his wife." O that was fucking amazing. Severus had literally his jaw hanging open clear mortification in his eyes. He had never managed to take reactions like that from anyone. Maybe  
he should start doing that more often. He decided to go for the kill. "I am the husband of Lady Black. I was the one that left the breakfast out warm for you and her. You used to call me the invisible husband. Remember Severus?" Severus had somehow found  
his voice,because seriously you don't learn every day that your childhood magical fairy was the Dark Lords Wife. "Why did she married you?" It was the most unexpected question he was waiting for. The fact that it was said like he really wanted to say  
that her standards in men were the same with his mother. He felt very insulted but he knew he will have to shallow more than enough to do what he had to do. "Let's return in my question. What common has Harriet Potter and Lady Black." Severus eyes were  
wide with rage. "Stop you have gone mad Lady Black is dead. She died when she left to fight Grindelwald. Harriet Potter is a fifteen year old girl with nowhere near her. Lady Black was 18 years old when I met her Harriet is only 15 as I said before. There  
no possible way for what you say to be true." He could see that Severus was friking out thinking the Dark Lord was going to try to get the girl for porpoises other than kill her. "Think Severus we are magic. And magic can do anything possible. They are  
no limits. And when you mess magic with a certain little clumsy troublemaker and some broken time turner many things can happen. It could also appear like nothing happened because as soon you heard her screaming and the order run to her she was back.  
As she died in a timeline she wasn't born yet she just time jumped forward in the last place in the future to close the loophole. And what did you see when you opened the door? Harriet in the floor looking around confused with a broken time turner in  
front of her. It was empty she said and all of you believed her and just scolded her and let her be. What no one noticed was that Harriet changed drastically. Acting more like an adult in some situations than usual? She spent three years in the past.  
She grew like she was supposed to do. The only reason she returned in her 15 years old body is because her body had gotten destroyed." He said all that in his best teacher mood. If Dumbledore had given him the teaching position when he asked none of all  
this could have happened. But Harriet was a trouble magnet, and soulmates were known to come together through battles ,and usually from the opposite sides, of course she would be a soulmate. And of course he could be in the middle of all of this. His  
life wasn't supposed to be easy. For whatever fucking reason fates really hated him. He wondered sometimes if his mother had cursed him when he was born,with no luck. He didn't even consider that maybe he deserved his fate with all the evil things he  
had done in the past. "You are her soulmate!" Was everything Severus could say in a horrified tone. Was he really so bad that surprised Severus that he could have something with Harriet? "Still it can't be true. I could have known if what you are saying  
is true. I have spent most of the second term this year teaching Occlumetry to her. She's terrible she can't hide anything she doesn't have any memories of time traveling." Well fuck me,Tom though. He didn't want to have to tell Severus about the Horcous  
and how they protected Harriet from the memories building the cave. And he really needed Severus right now. Also he didn't had any more time. "I will explain everything later. Now I need your help saving the dog from his death." Severus thought he had  
heard and saw about everything today. But apparently that wasn't the case. " what do mean save the dog? " Tom growled in frustration. Severus was easyer to order around when he still thought he was unsuspected. He gave a small explanation about  
how Black was dead and they were going to bring him back with a time turner. He had actually stolen the idea from Harriet's memories of her third year. As much he hated to admit it he was going to use one of Dumbledore's plans. He casted some spells to  
himself and in his place appeared a very handsome very young man in his twenties. He turned to look at Severus. "This is the only change I give you. I don't care if I promised, and I don't care she won't forgive me. I will kill you if you betray me. I  
won't let anyone get in my way this time around. You going to help me to correct the fucking situation and you going to help me to make sure that stupid little girl stays safe. Even if it means risking your life for her. Will you help me to make sure  
Harriet lives a long happy life? Like you promised to Lily's grave you look after her daughter?" "I want a vow. Not for your life but for your magic. Swear to me on your magic you will never lay a finger at Harriet." Tom lifted an eyebrow. "I do something  
better for you. I Tom Marvolo Riddle the last descendant of Slytherin I swear in my magic I will do everything in my power for Harriet Potter to live a long happy life." A light came out of his wand shining bright zooming around Tom and disappearing were  
his heart was supposed to be. Severus shook his head in conformation and Tom freed him from his frozen state. "One thing before I come with you. How do I know you are saying the truth? And I would prefer the answer will not involve memory viewing." His  
wand was twitching in his hand. Oooo how much he wanted to give the little cretin a good long curio. "You can ask Harriet of course. Ask her if she remembers the young you and all her memories will pop up. But if you ask her and you make her remember  
the wall that protects her mind from the time travel will break. And if she starts remembering things about the past more often she will brake it. Harriet is like a dog with a bone for those she considers family and you be the only one left with connection  
in the life she lost. She will stick with you and then Lady Black will be Back. And it will screw things up for her and her soulmate. Lest go Severus the time is ticking." They disappeared with a loud crack. The cold dark house stayed empty for about  
half hour before with the same crack three figures appeared. One standing tall and two rolling over on the floor like children fighting pouncing kicking scratching each other. To his surprise they even started breaking his staff. He summoned their wands  
away. He put his Tom Riddle face on. And with a bang from his wand he separated them. Sirius turned to face Voldermont only to come face to face with his godmother husband. Last time he had seen the man was when he was thirteen at Bellatrix's engagement  
party. He turned to look to Severus still breathing heavily "What the fuck is going on in hear. And don't tell me nothing! I'm not stupid! I have been saved with time turned before. And what the fuck is wrong with you Voldermont. Why are you wearing  
another's man's face!" Tom really didn't had any more time for this shit. So he just froze Sirius and looking into his eyes he delved in to his mind. First he drew forward the clues that left Sirius know that was in fact Tom Riddle and The Dark Lord.  
Then he shoved very hard everything else into his mind. It was probably going to cause Sirius to be unconscious for a few weeks. As his brain could overload and he could need some time to short through everything. But he didn't really care. It wasn't  
like he was going to die. It last only a few minutes and as he came out of his mind Sirius gave him a horrified look before he collapsed. "Mody."he called. "Yes master" a small trebling voice answered. "Take that man to the manor look after him until  
he awakes tend to his needs and make sure he is not found by anyone. Come to me as soon he starts awaking." "Yes master" the small trembling house elf said with some kind of relieve in her eyes as she disappeared. "What did you do to him." "Something  
I can't do to you. I need you to progress my plans now. That's quite the upgrade for you now you are a triple spy! You have to come to me with any death eaters plans you hear. Some of the more fanatics will go ahead to take it upon themselves to bring  
me Harriet dead or alive we can not let that happen. Also keep an eye out for Dumbledore. He knows about her time travel but we need to know if he is going to ask her about it. Also I need you to find Harriet's soulmate." "Aren't both you and Dumbledore  
demanding masters. You want me to do all this as at the same time Dumbledore wants me to spend my summer researching about Hogwarts heirlooms basilisk venom spy on you spy on Harriet and keep up with my work. What am I a house elf! " Severus was yelling  
some more when Tom's mind was racing basilisk venom. And Hogwarts artefacts. Dumbledore knew about the Horcucs and making Severus teach her and not himself was because he knew Harriet was one too. He was going to try and get them. "Okay then. I need you  
to keep an eye on Dumbeldore. And about your research you will tell him that you have found Slytherins Ring. The last owner was me. That's the only information he needs. Now go and tell Dumbeldore you saved Harriet. You passed her the portkey when I was  
distracted torturing the death eaters that failed me." Severus stood to leave. But before he had time to move he fell on the floor screaming in agonising pain. It lasted for a minute only. "What you thought the curios were over? How we keep to convince  
Dumbeldore everything is the same as it was? And let him think you are not my favourite anymore." Severus noted still trying to catch his breath. And Disappeared with a loud crack.

Coming soon  
Time jump.

After the ministry fiasco and the wizardry world learning about Voldemort been back for real Harriet was sent to Prison Drive at the end of the school year. And this year was the worst. The guilt for Sirius death, learning her dad was a bully just as bad as Malfoy was, the fucking prophecy, and Petunias Horror when she noticed Harriet had developed boobs and curves. Harriet was forced to wear even bigger old Dundleys t-shirts and long big trousers they had to be secured with a rope. She wasn't even allowed to brush her hair. No that it meter anyway. Her hair was always a rats nest.She  
was in the old playground sitting in the swings when a very young very very attractive male came and sat to the bench next to the swings. 


	2. Chapter 2

After the ministry fiasco and the wizardry world learning about Voldemort been back for real Harriet was sent to Prison Drive at the end of the school year. And this year was the worst. The guilt for Sirius death, learning her dad was a bully just as bad as Malfoy was, the fucking prophecy, and Petunias Horror when she noticed Harriet had developed boobs and curves. Harriet was forced to wear even bigger old Dundleys t-shirts and long big trousers they had to be secured with a rope. She wasn't even allowed to brush her hair. No that it meter anyway. Her hair was always a rats nest. And the way they acted! Like she didn't exist. They really pushed so far as to make Dundley try to sit on Harriet like she was invisible. She had ever checked her self to see if she had on her invisibility cloak and had forgotten about it. So Harriet escaped every day. She was in the old playground sitting in the swings when a very young very very handsome male sat in the bench next to the swings. He was reading a book with a big black tulip in the front. After a few hours she got bored and made her way back to Prison Drive. The next day the man was there again this time it looked he was there some time already. He came back every day for a week before Harriet gotten too curious. And then Petunia give Harriet the best present ever. Harriet woke up one morning only to find a note in her door from Petunia saying that the family had decided to go in a holiday in Majorca for a week and a 20 pound note. She took out her wand and the money she had converted last summer and the first day she spent hours in the muggle London buying new clothes that could actually fit. After that and a small break getting something to eat she was back at Prison Drive. The next day she was out at the old playground again in her old cast offs. Because if she wore anything new and someone from the neighbours saw her the news could reach Petunia instantly and Harriet would have to say goodbye to her new wardrobe. It was the first time she was spending money from her vault for something she wanted and not needed out side of the wizardry world. She sat on the swings across from her secret eye candy. There he was sitting in the same bench reading another book. He really didn't look like a geek. But he was sitting most of the days here with a book for hours. No one else did that expect if they were geeks. Like Hermione for example. The girl could spend hours reading books. "You don't look like a geek." Her cheeks blushed from mortification. What the fuck was that Harriet. Gods he didn't hear me please Gods. And I promise I won't be such a bitch to Ron anymore. And to Neville. And to Collin . And everyone please Gods he didn't hear me. Harriet though frantically head down avoiding eye contact. Tom looked up surprised. The first time she had found him buried under piles and piles of books she had said exactly the same thing. Before he had time to answer her sardonically a crack sounded and between him and Harriet appeared Mody "Master the guest will be awake by midnight sir." He shook his head at Mody dismissing her and as soon she was gone he felt a pain in his face and he was flat on his back Harriet sitting atop him with her wand shoved ruthless to his throat with her other hand she grabbed his arm and took a good look in his forearm. "You aren't marked. But you're are a pure blood with poor manners for his elf. How do I know you aren't working for snake boy?" Tom opened his eyes. Her logic always let him wondering if she indeed had any brains. And snake boy? Really? She used to call him like that every time he could have long conversations about the magnificent kingdom of the serpents even if she used to love hearing his stories for hours. "I would never work for Voldemort. His naught but a half blood. And I'm not one to follow anyone I was born to lead." Harriet looked in his eyes and she saw something it made her heart itch for a millisecond. She ignored it and she got up. "Sorry for that. I live always in guard from the moment Moldy-shorts came out in the open. " She offered him a hand to get up and he ignored it. "A Muggle born then I presume?" He asked keeping his facade up. Harriet looked at him with surprise. He hadn't recognise her from the Dairy Prophet. "Actually I am a half blood." He smiled at her "I don't really care you know. I'm Marvin, Marvin Selwin. And your name?" He asked with a charming smirk "Harriet Potter." Harriet saw the recognition in his eyes and she felt bad. It was nice speaking to a handsome man like that now he knew it was her and he probably had heard tons of bad rumours for her. "Well nice to meet you Harriet Potter. Not to be rude but I thought you were under house protection from the rumours going at the ministry. To keep you protected What are you doing out here?" Harriet looked at him surprised. He was right. And she didn't like the way he was scolding her. And it was a bit sweet someone completely unknown cared. "I can't stay at the house all day long I will go mad." She said and she was completely honest. Imagine having to spend so many hours with the Dursley's and their obnoxious personalities. He lifted a half sad smile. "I used to run away spending hours away from everyone when I was a child you know. Everyone was so different than me and it was driving me mad too." Harriet took an offensive expression. "I have no idea what you mean." She turned to leave. "And I'm not a child you know" she called turning to look at him over her shoulder. He was supposed to let her go and then disappear and stay the fuck away from her. Well he always was a selfish bastard. So he called after her "Okay I take it back. Your family is great and you leave happily with them. Don't go. I won't tell you truths you don't want to hear anymore." Harriet give a frustrating growl and she turned to attack the idiot that mocked her. He was laughing at her too! She opened her mouth to curse him but she stopped her self in the last second. "How do you know?" She didn't know when all her anger disappeared like that. He stopped laughing and give her a sad look. "If you have been in a situation like yours you learn to recognise others like your self. I'm sorry that Harriet Potter the survivor of the Wizardry community was left with such people. No child deserves been brought up in an environment that they know they are unwonted." Harriet smiled at him. "I will see you  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"tomorrowthen Mister Selwin." She turned and left. Tom was just keeping an eye on her. He honestly had promised himself he wasn't going to try to talk to her. Now not only he had given his last identity up he actually started spilling his guts out to her. This was dangerous. He shouldn't come back again. If anything was to go wrong and she discovered it was him she was going to chop him and feed him to the Thestrals. And she was going to do it keeping him alive to watch. So he left. And he didn't return for a few days. Not that he wasn't tempted but he had a bigger fish to fry. He had just felt the new protection spells he used in the Gaund hut to go off the same night and he was sure he had Dumbeldore in his hand. The foul had thought that destroying the ring had broken any additional curses it could have. Sadly for Tom he couldn't let him die yet. If Dumbeldore was gone so soon he couldn't have time to keep the death eaters and other stupid wannabes from going after Harriet. Yes Dumbeldore could be dead in about a year anyway and it was going to be rather painful. The arse deserved it anyway. He waited until Dumbeldore was completely unconscious and he moved in the view away from his hiding place. He closed his eyes and he reached out to the part of his soul that was floating around weakly. He started absorbing his soul back. He threw a last look around him after he was done. Dumbeldore would be awake in a few minutes. The curse had already burned his hand and was moving slowly to the rest of his arm. He could survive the year. A painful and slow curse like that could drive almost anyone in desperately pain looking for relief. Tom left living the old destroyed Horcucs ring back. He had a filling Dumbeldore could do the stupid thing and show off the ring to Harriet when he was going to pick her up in a few weeks according to Severus. He was going to ask the old Professor Horace Slughorn to get back to his old position teaching Potions. And he wanted Harriet with him to provide some pressure so he could accept. Then he had to deal with Black. The man was frustrating at the best times. Tom really wished he could just get rid of him. The man was at least in Harriet's side, and he really had a bone to pick up with Dumbeldore. He always believed that Harriet didn't want anything to do with the Dursley's because they were dicks. But now he knew what exactly Harriet's early living years was before the Hogwarts letter, and the fact that Dumbeldore knew Harriet had suffered like this and he just kept sending her back made a very angry Black. Angry Blacks were always his favourite. He agreed to help Tom only for Harriet's sake. He just didn't like the fact he was under house arrest,again, with no one that Voldemort himself for company. Still it was very satisfying watching Dumbeldore loosing his followers trust so easily. Harriet was really everyone's little darling. Even Severus with all his acting terrible to the girl hadn't managed to not like her. And even Lucius had some thoughts about how great a Slytherin this girl could be. And Harriet was a Slytherin if the memories of her sorting had anything to go by. He still wondered what possessed her to manipulate the hat to put her in grifindor. And now he had to attend the Malfoy family. Lucius was in Azkabaz and Narcisa was Bella's sister that was punishment enough. But that little cretin the young Malfoy boy. He had made Harriet's life in Hogwarts a pain in the ass. Now Tom was going to make sure the boy had a year equally as bad as her last five. He could also keep the little cretin occupied. Harriet's sixteen birthday were approaching fast and she would need to be free from stupid little annoying boys so she could consternate to follow her instincts to her soulmate. So he give the little cretin the task to get rid of Dumbeldore. That was about to break his nerves humiliating him in his peers when he failed and Tom had promised him self he was going to enjoy killing slowly the little brat for all the pain he caused Harriet. He couldn't kill the Dursley's because then the little foul could dig her self in even more guilt. Not because she could feel bad for them be gone, but because she will enjoy a world without them in it. And he wasn't able to kill half the population of the earth to take it out of his system. He couldn't even take it out on his Death Eaters because he could break them before they had served their purpose. And Nangini wasn't speaking to him either. So he was going to break little Malfoy up. And what better punishment for Lucius for letting lose the diary.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Harriet was at the Burrow siting in Ron's room with Hermione Ron and Neville. "What do you mean three years in the past? And you tell us now? Why did you wait until now?" Harriet left out a frustrated sing "Because I didn't remember almost anything.  
But something happened at the ministry when snake face tore through my mind. And more and more memories started to coming back. I remembered only the end of my travel. And that I was older and someone killed me. Not just Avada Ketavra good  
and painless but actually I felt my body crashing until i was nothing but dust. You get the reason I suppose I wouldn't like to try to explain. Everyone thought I was losing my mind already I didn't need to act like it to." Neville threw Harriet  
a hurt puppy look. "We are not the others Harriet. We are your friends. Thought good and bad we said. And I know you and I aren't so close as you are with Ron and Hermione but you could have at least told them." "You don't understand. Of course  
I wanted to tell! I share everything with you three and we are close Nev! I just needed some time to short through everything. Now at least I can make some sense. Do you want to hear that story now? Or you going to keep scolding me like a  
child?" Hermione was ready to jump into her own little lecture before Ron jumped up. "Look we all know how Harriet is like. There is no point arguing. And now that is done and gone let's just hope Harriet took some valuable lessons from all  
this. Now can we hear the story please?" He said looking at Hermione and Neville "Before she explodes?" He added in a whisper. Both nodded and Ron sat back down. "Thanks Ron. Well remember when Sirius give me that ring for Yule and I put it  
on and that huge fight broke in the kitchen and I run to hide in the old library with all the junk? Well after going through many junk I tripped and I fell face first in to a broken time turner and I inhaled the time sand. Trust me the pain  
is like you burn from the inside out and every breath I tried to take it was like I was breathing the same fire and it only burned me worse. I don't know how long I was in pain but I know it stopped just like it started. I didn't feel any  
kind of pain when I woke up. And to my surprise I woke up in my grandparents home with my toddler father running around. There was no denying I was a Potter my grandfather knew anyway. Apparently Potters have used blood magic to bind us to  
our ancestral home. So if someone of us gets lost time traveling will end up back home. It's often Potters have accidents with time traveling once every three generations. Imagine my grandparents surprise when they discovered I was a girl.  
The first Potter girl born the last seven hundred years. I didn't even know my family was so old. I mean I thought Malfoy's family was old and they are only three,four hundred? Well anyway the biggest surprise to them was that I had no idea  
about my family history like any proper heiress should. Then they decided to keep me and teach me. It was dangerous for me anywhere else anyway. And they were sure nothing could go wrong with me staying with them. And it was great the first  
few months. I learned a lot of stuff. You could be very proud of me Hermione. Then one day Orion Black floo in the dining room at dinner time screaming and shouting about the Matriarch Black Island and about a heirloom gone missing. Dorea  
calmed him down and I offered him a glass of water. As soon as he saw my hand he grabbed me and shook me demanding answers. I had no idea what he was going on about. Well Dorea blasted him off me. I'm telling you my nana was wicked with her  
wand and always in her mark. After a even bigger shouting and screaming this time involved Dorea kicking Orion's ass Dorea made him explain. Apparently that ring Sirius give me? It's the Matriarch Black Heirloom. If you put it on and it's  
not meant for you you will die. That's why the fight was about. They thought Sirius was completely gone when he give it to me. Also if you are accepted by the rings magic it means you are a Black by blood and it's the way they crown the new  
Matriarch of the family. Anyway I tried to take it of to give it to him before he called me a thief. And my Potter luck strikes again the ring leaves the body only after the wearer dies and it's body has discompose it self. And then the ring  
could return into his case in the Black Matriarch Island in Russia. So he started questioning Who this girl is and how she took the ring and why the ring let her wear it. It was obvious to him I was a half blood. Dressed like a muggle with  
wizardry etiquette of a half blood. That's what he called me. Dorea put him under an unbreakable oath to not betray nowhere in any way or form what he was about to learn. So we told him about me being a time traveler from the future  
and then I told them how Sirius was the one to give me the ring for Yule gift. Orion seemed very proud about that. Then he said that the news that the ring had gone were out in the wizardry world. The Black family couldn't let people think  
someone has stolen from them so they said to the public that the ring had chosen a new Matriarch. And now everyone would be looking forward to meet a Lady Black the new Matriarch of the Black family. Apparently Blacks are matriarch family  
just like yours Neville and like the Potters. And also I have noticed in the past and now that the wizardry world has more males in it but most of the pure blood families have only boys. And half blood families have usually more boys than  
girls. Most of the female population comes from the muggle born population. Interesting isn't Hermione?" Hermione nodded ready to start a debate before Neville jumped up. "Don't get distracted Harriet back to the story. I will tell you both  
you and Hermione anything you want to know about the female place in the wizardry world later." And he sat down again. "Anyway the problem was no one was to ever know I had anything to do with the Potters. I tried to tell them that I could  
have done something to risk the future but they didn't hear me. Dorea insisted I had to go out at some point so I better had to at least move in the high society were I could learn some manners for when I was sent back to the future. So for  
about three years I had to go in many balls and in many pure blood galas and functions. Then I was at the Black Matriarch Island and decide to go to Moscow and I fell face first with Gellert Grindelwald. I didn't even know it was him." Hermione  
give a frustrating sing. "Of course you were going to come face to face with the Dark Lord of the era. What did you do this time?" Harriet give a shy smile. " Well there he was in Moscow and he was giving this huge lecture about the muggles  
and he had a muggle family there in the middle of the crowd curio them and torturing them. I just couldn't let the arse go with it. So i attacked him. And I think I almost won that day but that's how far my memories go. It gets very confusing  
after this. My memories I mean." They stayed quiet for a few minutes each one listing question in their brains for Harriet. "And what happened to make you tell us?" Hermione asked. "Don't try to hide Harriet. You weren't going to tell us about  
anything of this yet. Something happened to make you confess so early. Usually it takes you up to a year until you decide to tell us. So what happened Harriet?" Harriet blushed. She bend her head down. And with a voice whispering she said.  
"I think I was married." Ron dropped his spoon from where he was demolishing the last ice cream. Neville left out a whistle. And Hermione was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I didn't remember until Dumbeldore came and took me from the  
Dursley's last night." Hermione give her a sceptical long gaze. "There must be a trigger then." Everyone turned to look at her. "What are you on about Hermione?" Hermione jumped in her lecture mode. "You're said that the memories started coming  
back after the ministry right?" Harriet nodded her head. "But you had any more memories coming back between the ministry battle and last night when Dumbeldore picked you up?" Harriet shook her head negative. A realisation filing building up  
in her thoughts. Hermione was wearing a devious expression. "Tell us Harriet what were you speaking about with Dumbeldore when you got the flash back. Is it like that isn't it? Do they come back as flash backs or something else? Your memories  
I mean?" Harriet narrowed her eyebrows in deep thoughts. "It's not like flash backs. I could have known. I had quite a few of them after the cemetery resurrection trick snake boy pulled." Hermione give a few moments to think. "According to  
amnesia research if you give the person with amnesia something important from the past the memories could appear in their brain like they were always there. So think Harriet. Did Dumbeldore showed you something or said something to trick any  
memories?" Harriet was still trying to focus on which point she started having more memories in her head. Ron having finished his tub of ice cream he set the empty now container in the floor. "Both of you forgot something more important. If  
Harriet was indeed married and her husband is still alive it means we can find who he is. He could fill the gap in the story for Harriet's sake. And Harriet will have to take a divorce any way." Before he had time to start a fight with Hermione  
Harriet started laughing. They turned and looked at her. "He won't give me a divorce. I don't know how I know that. I wasn't even 100% sure I was married before you mentioned a divorce but I know for sure there is no way for me to take a divorce.  
If he is still alive he won't give me one." They sobered up. "It was the ring." Ron looked at her again. "We know it was the ring you told us about it. Remember?" "Not the Black ring. Dumbeldore was wearing a ring. In his burned hand. I just  
took a look at it and I just knew I had someone with me. But I can't remember." Hermione took the opportunity to smear mud in Dumbeldore's name again. "What is Dumbeldore knows Harriet?" Harriet shook her head negative. "I think we can trust  
Dumbeldore Hermione as I have told you in the past." Hermione stood up taking some deep breaths. "Dumbeldore can play any role he wants Harriet. I don't trust the man. He may be an amazing teacher and he always keeps Hogwarts protected from  
dark lords and their wannabes but he is not on your side. He left you with the Dursley's without any care about you. I don't say he had to care okay? But as sure as hell could he at least check on you. Or let someone else check. But I have  
the filing he always knew you weren't treated like you were supposed to. And he actually used that on his advantage. Something fishy is going on with the old man. I don't think he has good intentions about you I tried to tell you years now."  
Neville shook his head accepting and supporting Hermione. They turned to look at Ron to see if he was agreeing with them.

Ron's face had gone red and his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. "So you want to tell us you not only traveled in time, you also managed to meddle yourself in Grindelwald's war and you also got married and you have no idea to whom? " by  
this point his laugh had grown in volume. "Let me ask you something else. Do you happen to remember how you got married? Because if it was a hand fasting ceremony you can get a divorce any time. But if they give you the Title of the Matriarch  
Black and you did get married it also means they made you build a contract. With all your personal preferences for a husband. You can't get a divorce if he haven't broken any rules. Only you Harriet could have managed to find yourself in this  
predicament. What's next? Are we going to learn you had gotten married to some purebred fanatic like the Lestrainge family or the Malfoy's? Or is even the poor bloke still alive? What if he gotten remarried and we have his children for classmates?"  
Hermione and Neville started laughing too. The door in Ron's bedroom opened Molly in the entrance looking at the children as they were laughing. She smiled softly at them and called them for lunch.

The last weeks before Hogwarts passed quietly. With Molly been non the wiser and thinking that the troublemaker quarter was just enjoying the last few weeks before they had to go back to school. As the said troublemakers were trying to find ways  
to discover what exactly happened in Harriet's time traveling. On the other side Tom was trying to find a way to keep the Death Eaters occupied. He had sent some of them to hunt down the Death eaters that had escaped as soon they hear he was  
back. Better not leave any old followers of his hanging around when the time came. By the time he found some free hours to visit the playground he had the misfortune to learn Dumbeldore had picked Harriet for the remainder of the summer. It  
was good. It kept him away from the temptation she offered. But he just couldn't get her out of his mind. Except when he was torturing someone. Then he was getting so absorbed in the pain he was inflicting he was forgetting about his own pain.  
So he just sat waiting for little Malfoy to fail enjoying the disaster he had brought to the family. It wasn't long before Severus came fuming in his office in Riddle manor asking for the reasons he had ordered Malfoy to kill Dumbeldore. "Bellatrix  
and Narcisa came to my house asking for an unbreakable oath to help Drago in his mission. What in the seven hells were you thinking! Dumbeldore mind be cursed but that won't make him so easy to take him down. I thought you wanted to see the  
man dying in pain slowly. What are you planning at now? I thought you were going to focus on ending this war as soon as possible so Harriet could live peacefully." He give Severus a chilling grin. "Tell me Severus if I was to gotomorrow,  
how many are going to try filling my place? That won't be very peaceful for Harriet. I will end this war like I promised you. But I will make sure before it's over I will leave Harriet as a hero and I won't leave anyone behind with nothing  
but good intentions for her. Understand Severus if you try to get in my way I will end you. And as for the Malfoy brat he came and took the mark. It's his life purpose to serve me. I couldn't have market him if he wasn't there willingly."  
Severus nodded his head. He could see he will have to find another way out for Drago."And don't be blind Severus. Your godson deserves what it's coming in his way. " Tom called after him. Severus froze in his steps. He turned around and asked  
with suspicion in his voice. "Is that about Harriet? Is because you know what bully he was to her?" Tom took a malicious expression in his face. "Did you think I couldn't know? Ts ts ts Severus you should have known by now I know everything.  
The only reason I don't make you go through something similar is because I need you. You weren't any better with your own treatment to her." Severus shallowed. He knew for once in his life Dumbeldore was wrong. Love wasn't the power that the  
Dark Lord didn't know. Because Voldemort was proving to Severus how he did loved her. He felt ashamed. If only he had put his pride down and he had gone to Lily all this years ago and not to Dumbeldore. Even Voldemort was doing his best to  
safe the love of his life and he already knew he could never have her. Tom cleared his throat a small faint blush in his neck evidence he was spying in Severus thoughts. "I will need your help with another matter this year. I need you to keep  
an eye on Harriet and identify her soul mate. We already know he is supposed to be someone from our side. And we also know he won't be older than a year from her. I suspect the Nott boy. He fits her taste. Surely not Grabbe and Goil this two  
couldn't figure out how to find their way out of a bottle. What about that Zabini boy. He is dark in his colours and he comes from a nice long line of purebloods also the Zabinis never had married into the Black or the Potter family. " he  
stopped his monologue to look at Severus. He was looking at him astonished "You can't pick her soulmate you know! For all you know is not even a Hogwarts student! You have young Death Eaters that they never stepped a foot in Hogwarts because  
their families didn't want Dumbeldore for headmaster. I know for a fact you have market the most of them until now. You can't play with that. Live the matter to develop on it's own. Everyone that messes with the soulmates causes always trouble.  
And you aren't just an individual in this war you are one of it's leaders. The more you mess the harder will become for her to be happy. Isn't that what you want?" Tom stood up madness gleaming in his blood red eyes "I need to know. I can't  
just let her to anyone. She doesn't need a winching little boy. She needs someone mature. She is crazy and she needs someone to hold her back for her own good. He needs to be able to keep her on her toes. He can't be a softy with her. She  
functions better when slightly annoyed. And he needs to be a little bit adventurous because he have to jump in all kind of situations to safe her." Severus was watching as he kept listing Harriet's soulmate. The man obviously knew what he  
was talking about. And wasn't that ironical in it's own right. The Dark Lord playing match maker to Harriet Potter. Severus couldn't even try to making the matching in fear Voldemort could pick something out of his brain and he could go and  
mess things up. It was obvious he had decided to find out who the soulmate was whatever the cause. "Go now Severus. If you have any news don't come. I will call you when I need you. And keep letting Dumbeldore think you have fallen out off  
favour. Also you should tell him about young Malfoy's mission. As for the vow you took Severus then you will have to do what you swore you were going to do if the little cocky wanker doesn't do the job. We both know he won't of course. I don't  
care about Dumbeldore he is dead anyway either from a wand or the curse he doesn't have much time left. You are dismissed now Severus." He said and he turned his back at Severus standing in the fireplace


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet was laughing as she was walking between Ron and Hermione in Diagon Aley. With their school shopping done and only their school uniforms left they made their way to Madam Malkin's. They entered the shop Harriet and Hermione giggling  
like two over exited five year old girls and Ron just shaking his head in wonder at them. Drago Malfoy was standing in a stool been measured for his uniform. He hadn't noticed them yet as he was in a deep conversation with his mother. Harriet made  
a shhh motion to the other two and she pulled them behind a rail. Harriet's attention was absorbed into Malfoy. He wasn't looking well. He was pale and thin, his hair falling in his frosty blue grey eyes, his posture tight with tension. And  
there was again the squishy filing in her stomach like last time she had seen him last year. They stayed hidden until Malfoy was done and gone with his uniform. Hermione was the first one to break the silence as the girls stood to get measured. "I  
still think Sirius was right. And if anything else you still owe him the Dare he challenged you." Harriet give Hermione a good long look. "Look I miss Sirius. And I know it's my fucking fault he is gone. But he was crazy. And I will always love him  
and remember him, but I don't think he had the brightest ideas from time to time." Ron having finished with his uniform was following the conversation with interest. "So you backing of from an official Gryfindor Dare?" Harriet looked offended. "I'm  
not backing off from anything Ginger boy! It's just stupid. And I thought you of all people couldn't agree with a challenge like that." Hermione left an other giggle escape. She sobered up after getting a small shove from Harriet. "Look Harriet I  
think you should do it. If not for anything else at least for a nice memory we could laugh over in the future." Harriet grabbed her uniform and payed for it she turned to the exit. "Yes because blinding Malfoy and shoving him in a broom closet  
to snog him is what every good godfather advice his goddaughter to do. Let's be real Hermione." Hermione give Harriet a sad smile. "Look I know is something stupid okay? But it will get your mind out of the craziness there is around us. And we could  
be lucky to have one last good bit of laughter before everything goes even more downhill." Harriet shook her head negatively "I'm not doing it. And you can't force me to do it." She turned and started walking towards the twins shop. An evil glint  
appeared in Hermione's face. "Ron do you remember the Gryfindor Dare?" Ron answered with out losing a bit "Of course I remember it. It hasn't been issued one for more than fifty years Hermione." He stopped walking and turned around looking at Hermione.  
"No you can't Hermione! If Harriet doesn't want to snog Malfoy she won't do it. Don't force her in that Hermione! I mean can't blame her not wanting to do it do you?" Hermione took her I'm offended face on. "Look he is not my first choice either okay?  
But Harriet isn't well and we need to distract her. Do you know she speaks to her sleep to the one from the past ? She misses him I think. I think she replays their memories together. This thing with Malfoy could help her. It will distract her  
from the madness. Look Ron Malfoy isn't the best but it's not like I'm going to match them for life! And the little bastard definitely deserves much worse than a secret mysterious girl snogging him in the dark. But this is for Harriet." Ron surrender  
his last hope for putting some sense into Hermione's head. "I know you Hermione. And I know whatever I say you have made your mind and there is not going back. Just be careful Hermione." He said and walked after Harriet.

The last weeks passed fast and the first of September found Harriet and her friends sitting in Hogwarts express as the train was halfway through his journey. Harriet had already been in and out of Slughorn's lunch gathering and she was hiding under her  
invisibility cloak to avoid everyone's attention. It seemed people loved her this year. She was sick with all of them. Or she was a mentally disturbed teenager with violent outbursts or she was their survivor and little darling. And she was always  
the centre of attention. She was walking back to her friends when a big crew of students came in the hallway and she was forced to get in the first door she found open. It was the Slytherins coop . She stayed quiet ready to bold out in the first chance  
she got when Zabini walked in closing and charming the door locked. Harriet wanted to scream at her fucking luck. "So anyone noticed the difference in our classmates attitude toward us? I mean they looking at everyone in Slytherin like each one of  
us could be the Dark Lord!" Everyone laughed expected Malfoy. Harriet unwilling, not really she always was a sucker for gossip, had to hear Malfoy making statements about how Hogwarts wasn't even worth his time, and how this was his last year. For  
all the bravado he was putting forward to his friends he didn't have half of it. Harriet felt some worry about him. His father was at Azkabaz and sure as hell snake boy was pissed at the Senior Malfoy for the ministry fiasco to take it out on a young  
man. She didn't like Malfoy. He was an arse in the best of situations but if she couldn't help herself for filing for him. The train came to a stop and the Slytherins started coming out . It was only Harriet and Malfoy now. He wasn't moving but only  
looking in a spot were her nose was supposed to be. It took seconds for Harriet to understand he somehow knew she was there. As he stood up with a seekers speed Harriet used her own reflexes and she casted a shield deflecting just the last second  
the spell he sent her way. Then she turned to run out only for Malfoy to grab her invisibility cloak and pull it from her at the same time tripping her and throwing her to the floor next to him. Before they had time to kick the shit out of each other  
the door opened with Snape and Tonks looking down at them. It was a very stranger position the found them in. Malfoy half sitting in the floor with Harriet half atop of him. Tonks started laughing loudly taking Harriet away before Snape had time to  
be his usual cruel self. Severus took a look at Malfoy. If Voldemort was to learn the boy still spend time torturing Harriet he wasn't going to wait until the summer to finish him off. He needed time to save Drago. "Our common ally won't like it if  
you aren't focused in your mission Drago. You should focus on this and stay away from Potter. Our Lord has plans for her. And he won't like it if you interfere with them." With this words he put his hand on Drago's to escort him out of the train.  
Only for Drago to push his hand away with hate and mistrust in his face. "And why should I trust you? You have fallen out of favour now and your trying to steal my chance to redeem myself and my family to the Dark Lord. Leave me alone." He spat with  
venom in his voice as he turned and left following the path to the Hogwarts carriages.

The first weeks were boring. And to Harriet's annoyance she couldn't stop following Malfoy with her eyes every time he was around. She could feel discomfort and anger and frustration coming out of him in ways. It was one of those mornings they were  
having breakfast at the great hall when Hermione tried for third time to get Harriet's attention and failed. Hermione looked were her friends attention was drawn and she decided it was time she put her plan in action. She stood up lifting her wand  
in the air and letting out a huge flame shaped like a roaring lion. "Harriet Potter you have been issued a dare 10 months ago and your year is almost up and you haven't risen to the challenge. I Dare you to finish the challenge with me as your witness  
otherwise you have to walk the Gryfindor walk of cowardly lions. Do I have witnesses to the challenge?" She turned and looked around the table. All Gryfindor had lifted their wand in a silent statement they had witnessed the challenge. Harriet was  
murmuring death threats under her tongue to a smug looking Hermione. "I Harriet Potter accept the challenge and I will fulfilling it before my year is up. Do I have witnesses in my acceptance?" The Gryfindor table broke into a loud cheering confirming  
Harriet accepting the Dare. The professors were looking slightly worried but it was a long time since they had see the students getting excited for anything so Dumbeldore stood up and silence fell to the great hall "Hogwarts is witnessing and accepting  
Harriet Potter challenge. Hermione Granger you are responsible for making sure Miss Potter will be fulfilling her Gryfindor Dare. Let it be recorded in the Gryfindor House Book that a challenge had issued and accepted."

The school was on a uproar. Every student was waiting for Hermione to walk in the great hall and to announce that the challenge had been completed.

In an empty classroom well past midnight Harriet Neville Ron and Hermione were sitting between some old books trying to figure out how to break up the memories out of Harriet head. "I give up. This is pointless. We haven't figured out how to even get  
them in the front on my mind. This books aren't even about memory problems." Harriet said laying in the stone floor. " Neville took the space next to her only to be followed by Ron and Hermione. They were on their backs gazing at a charmed flock of  
yellow small birds flying around that Hermione had conjured. "So only one month and two weeks left Harriet. What are you going to do? You aren't going to foreign from the challenge are you?" Hermione said. "No Hermione I won't. I'm not a coward. And  
if I do the majority of the wizard world will never trust me. I mean the supposed survivor and saviour, the girl who lived, and whatever other bullshit they are calling me this days, backed up from a school small challenge? I will end up the launching  
stock. It's enough they know it took almost a year for me to complete it." Hermione sat up and clapped her hands in excitement. "So when is it?" Harriet growled in despair. "I said I will do it Hermione. Leave me alone now." Hermione's face fell.  
"You are supposed to plan and to scheme to do it. You are supposed to forget about responsibilities and be stupid. There I have his perfect patrols time table for the rest of the month." Hermione took out of her pocket a folded page passing it to  
Harriet. Harry studied it for a few moments. "Whoah he has all the late night ones. It's not weird he looks like he does." Hermione thought about it for a few seconds. "He actually asked for them you know. He even took the Head Boys late four on the  
morning one. He said something about him and Parkison needed time to talk." Harriet felt jealous. Of course even Malfoy had time to let some steam out. Why shouldn't she leave some out too? "Well now you really made me want and not want to go for  
it Hermione. On one hand even if I don't like Parkison I still think is very cruel for me to snog her boyfriend. It really feels wrong." Hermione give a positive nod. "Yeah I get this but they aren't together or even in speaking terms. This year in  
all the perfect meetings they aren't even speaking to each other." Ron cleared his throat "The ones he comes at least. He has missed more than half of them and we are just a month and a few weeks in the term. I heard Parkison catch him cheating on  
her one times too many and she isn't interested anymore on him." Hermione had a different opinion on the matter. "Malfoy was never with Parkison in the first place you know. He took her to the ball fourth year and she started saying to everyone she  
was the next Lady Malfoy. But the professors have gotten him in almost every broom closet in Hogwarts with different girls every time. I actually have heard Magonagal saying he is like Sirius used to be in his school years. So you wrong both of you.  
Malfoy had never been with the same girl for more than a week and he hates Parkison. So the road is open." Neville stood up too. "Wait a minute. Harriet said she also wants to do it. So what are your reason for doing it?" He said with a mischievous  
smile smelling from afar Harriet's discomfort growing. "You know Neville you always quiet and most of the school doesn't even know you expect as the clumsy Gryfindor and you act all shy and like you don't have any confidence but I don't think I have  
never met more observant person or more curious and rude." Neville just smirked at her not talking any offence but filing a bit proud he had managed to fool almost all of Hogwarts. "Tell us Harriet what is the reason you want to do it now" he insisted.  
Well there wasn't any way out of this she decided. "I want to do it because I am jealous he is blowing some steam off and I can't. And before you start asking why now and why I can't let me tell you. First last year I was a mess with everything going  
on so I didn't had time to think about boys, and as to why I can't? Have you seen how all the boy are looking at me this year? I will never know if anyone is with me or if they are in for the fame. And don't start me with snake face. I get a boyfriend?  
Voldy kills boyfriend! Been there done that remember? And to be honest I just want to blow some steam too. I don't want a relationship with dates and stupid romance. I want to meet with someone have my bit of fun and say goodbye. But even that's not  
possible because every little idiot will run to say to the world that he snogged The Girl Who Lived. So it's not worth it." There was no way she was telling them about the sudden needs her body developed along with the now free memories. She could  
see the way boys were looking at her and she felt powerful. It was terrifying the pleasure she felt knowing what she could do with that kind of power. She had a few memories of women spending time drinking tea and giving details to how to use her  
body and pretty face to rule the world. Maybe that was the power the Dark Lord didn't know? That Harriet could use her charming personality and build an army to fight for her? She could do it. And she sure as hell could enjoy doing it. The thought  
controlling so many people always made her feel powerful. But Harriet didn't want anyone to fight her battles for her. If snake boy wanted a fight she could take him down on her own before she sent any fools in her place. "You getting side tracked  
from the dare. I can see it. Come on Harriet do me the favour. Please." Hermione's voice came from next to her. Hermione was looking really worried now. Harriet felt very bad. She should at least do it so her friends could have a laugh. They needed  
it. "So are you sure Malfoy is just a wondering broom closet man slut?" Hermione's face lifted up with happiness. "Yep he has sleep with at least one third of the seven years and he was half way to the girls in our year last year. I haven't heard  
any new girls crying and cursing his blond looks in awhile now." Harriet felt some kind of pity for the girls and somehow angry and justified for what she was about to do. "Well I have his rounds and now I'm of to plan my dear friend. You take the  
cloak I have the map. See you in the morning I won't be long just to check something." They nodded and after covering them selfs with the cloak the door opened and Harriet took out the map. According to Hermione's time table Malfoy had the1:00  
to 3:00patrol tonight. The time was only2:10now if she was fast she could start putting her plan in to motion. She checked the map Malfoy was in his way to the fourth floor now only two floors up. She gotten up left her hair down  
and spelled away the wrinkles from her uniform and left the class room with the map in hand. By the time she managed to reach him he was on the sixth floor and the only reason Harriet didn't choke up a lung was her Harriet Hunting training from Prison  
Drive. She stood in the corner. He was approaching she waited in the shadows almost non seen until he passed her hiding place. She stepped out and with a fast movement she placed a blinding charm at him. "What the fuck! Who's there! Take that stupid  
thing of me! I swear when I get my hands on you i will make you regret getting in the wrong side of the Malfoy family!" Harriet watched him as he was stumbling around with his hands in the air trying to find something to hold on.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She walked forward and grabbed his arm pulling him with her in the broom closet. She spelled the door looked and silent and she pushed him into the wall. "Don't worry Malfoy I promise you going to like this." She whispered in his ear making her voice  
sluty and heavily breathing to his neck pushing her curves into him and taking his hands and running them down her body. She felt Malfoy's breath hitching and she could feel his heart beating faster were her breasts were pushing against his chest.  
She put a hand in his neck and dragged him down, her lips just touching his. She felt his hands tighten around her waist and he pulled her even closer to his body. "You feel nice and worm." He whispered and Harriet felt like the biggest cheat in the  
world. But before she had any time to think about it his lips were upon hers and he started kissing her. And wasn't he a good kisser. His lips like feathers in the beginning and slowly he had worked his tongue in her mouth tasting her and she was  
tasting back. His hands rubbing slow circles in her lower back returning in her waist often to hold her tight. His mouth left hers and started to nibble his way to her neck giving kisses and blowing air in the small wet spot he had left he give her  
some small bites drowning more moans out of her. "You feel so real. You respond so real in my arms." Malfoy whispered to her ear. His voice so soft. The way he tighten his grip on her little bit more when he said it. Harriet backed of him stunned  
him took the blinding spell of him left him in the broom closet and left for the Gryfindor tower. She felt horrible. If Malfoy ever learned it was her he was going to have to bleach him self from her supposed mud blood germs. Did wizards even used  
bleach? She wondered. Back in the problem Harriet she reminded to herself. How could she take advantage of someone like she did with Malfoy? This was wrong. She was never thinking about it again. And she was so stupid. She just decided in a minute  
she was going to do it because Malfoy was a man slut and she actually followed through with it. She didn't even had tried that spell before. For all she knew she had blinded him and when the morning came they could find Malfoy blind and then they  
could investigate and then the all wizardry world could know she had snogged Malfoy. By the time Harriet reached the tower and she was in her bed she had worked herself a big headache.

Harriet's worries about the night before were nothing in what was happening in the great Hall the next day at lunch. Harriet sat and made her self small and unnoticeable at the breakfast looking every student in the great hall chatting away. Hermione  
Neville and Ron came in and sat around her. "You won't believe what l heard Harriet. This morning Flint found Malfoy in the broom closet alone with his clothes at a rumbled state and some hickeys in his neck. Apparently he doesn't know how it  
happened and he doesn't know the girl that did it. No doesn't know like he doesn't know her name. Like he really has no idea who she is or what she looks like." Harriet looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her. And had she really given  
him hickey's? "Don't worry I won't make the announcement that you complete the Dare for a couple of days." Hermione said in a lower voice. Harriet smiled at her friends. "So was it worth your time then?" Neville asked. "I can tell you now I know  
at least one of the reasons the girls cry after his done and gone." Harriet said to Neville causing him to blush and Ron chocked on his sausage sandwich. "I really didn't need to know that Harriet." The friends laughed. "That was a good move you  
know putting your classes on today. He will not think about you if he tried to find his mystery snogger. Because he will be looking for someone with out classes." Harriet dared to look at Malfoy for the first time that day. He was still looking  
like crap but he was also looking like a smug bastard. She was so much wanted to punch the idiot. She spent more than half her night worrying about getting advantage of him and there he was in his Slytherin throne all smug and look nothing like  
a person that he had gone into something unwillingly.

It was a week after that when Harriet blinded and dragged Malfoy in an other broom closet. She could never admit it to anyone but the way he was making her body fire up was the best filing she had. And the words he whispered in her ears made her to  
just want to keep him to her self. It was the second time snogging him she had discovered a side she could never imagine Malfoy had. She had gotten him in the second floor now and they were snogging their heads off. He had his hands all over her  
again and this time she even let him lift her and wrap her legs around his waist. "Don't worry I have you." He whispered as Harriet felt him losing his balance for a second. He sat them in the stone floor and he wrapped his arms around her to  
make sure she wasn't leaving. He kept kissing her running his hands up and down in her body. Harriet was in heaven. Screw rules and proper manners. Because there was Malfoy making her feel things she thought were only written in books. She wished  
she could tell him. But if she did she was probably never going to get to feel so good again. And it felt like it was ages ago last time she felt so nice. "Don't think about anything darling. Just be yourself in my arms. Be yourself with me."  
Malfoy whispered in her ear again making goosebumps run everywhere in her body. It was the way he kept reading her mind with only touching her body. How he spoke like he was speaking to Harriet. Not his archenemy Potter, not everyone's Golden  
Girl Who Lived, not the freak from Prison Drive, or the sad little orphan James and Lily left behind. But Just Harriet. Or whatever he thought her name was. Because if Malfoy ever learned he had shoved his tongue down her throat he was going to  
have an aneurysm. "You're doing it again but at least this time you're not getting moody. Can I hear your voice?" Harriet instead of answering him she brought her body close to his and started kissing him again dragging a groan out of him as she  
rubbed herself at his already hard manhood. "That's a no I suppose. It's okay darling I have no objections for you to keep it that way. Just don't stop." Harriet getting bolder she run one hand in to his hair leaving out a moan doing so. His hair  
felt like liquid silk in her fingers. Harriet felt enjoyment coming out of him. In a bold move she bended over his face and kissed his forehead. It felt more intimate than all the things they had done. Harriet didn't know why she did it. She just  
knew he needed it. And as she kissed him again he kissed her back with a new fever burning them both. His kisses slow burning her skin never staying enough in a place always light like feathers caressing that sensitive spot in her neck. They were  
both soon out of breath. Harriet stood up and Drago tried to stand up too. Harriet helped him and then she put a weak stick charm gluing his shoes to the floor. Then she opened the door checked if the halls were empty put her invisibility  
cloak on and took the blinding spell down of him. She needed to do some research to this spell. She couldn't have Drago going permanently blind in the end if she kept putting that spell on him. Maybe she could find an other solution. She needed  
to ask the twins if they had something for her needs. Even if they didn't it was a good idea for them to develop an instant magical blindfold anyway. She kept thinking were was the best time to get him next time.

Saturday morningarrived two days later and Harriet found herself alone in Hogsmeade walking around the oldest part of the village. She was walking for a couple of hours when she decided to stop in the small almost empty cafe. She was wondering  
if she should go in when from the window she noticed the same young man from the playground she had met this summer. He was siting alone, a teapot and a cup of tea, she supposed, were in his table and he was absorbed in an other book. She walked  
in the cafe and she ordered a hot chocolate and she found her self siting in the table next to him. He was absolutely absorbed. He didn't notice her how Harriet would like him to do. She waited for about twenty minutes before she moved in his  
table and,very rudely, she sat next to him picking his book from his hands taking at least his attention. Tom wanted to have just some time alone. Not that he was complaining. He had chosen Hogsmeade in the hopes he could get a sneaky look at  
her but as always Harriet found a way to invite her self in his cafe and even in his table. "What language is this?" Harriet asked him after trying and failing to make any sense of his book. "One of the dead languages. It took me years to master  
it." He said to her as he kept watching her face as she was trying to make sense of the book. "So Harriet Potter still doesn't feel the need to go around with some guard or at least her friends? What? is your favourite nemesis not a real threat  
to you?" Harriet scolded at him. "Snake boy better stay away from me if he doesn't want to lose the last bit on his non existing nose." Tom lifted an eyebrow. "Were are your friends? They must be worried about you?" He asked. They were the only  
three he had decided he was going to keep alive. Harriet loved her friends more than she loved her own life. "My friends are around. They always know when to give me some time alone. So what are you reading?" Tom smiled and fell into an explanation  
about his new reading material. "I'm reading about Queen Cleopatra and her lover. They were waging one of the most famous wizardry battles in the wizardry history. Back then there wasn't a statue is secrecy and the witches and wizards were always  
in the high hierarchy amongst the muggles. " "You really are a geek!" Harriet cut him rudely. "That tone of surprise. People keep giving it to me now lately a bit too often you know. I think it's going to start messing with my confidence." Harriet's  
laugh reminded him of cosy mornings in bed. Were she could make him stay in bed for hours. The throaty husky laugh was always his undoing. He noticed how her eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Someone as handsome as you would never lose  
confidence. I'm sure girls swing around you. And I'm not surprised you are a geek. I like geeks my best friend is one of the biggest around. Can you believe she spends her free time keeping up with politics and science and economics of the muggle  
world for fun ? Anyway I'm curious I don't think I have ever clean a trophy with your name in one of my many detentions. And you look like a head boy student so how you haven't one in Hogwarts Trophy room?" Tom wanted to laugh. But Harriet always  
had the most weird way to obtain information. She was such a Slytherin. With one question she passed herself like a trouble maker and at the same time she was fishing information. He knew the moment he confirmed he had gone to Hogwarts she was  
going to start digging and asking about him. And that could bring Dumbeldore's attention to his last secret identity and he couldn't risk it. So he did what he always did the best. He lied with out lying. "You won't find the name Marvin Selwin  
in Hogwarts and you won't find any Selwin for the last few hundred years. The Selwin's are the only pureblood family that can rival the Blacks and the Potters. They are very secretive for some reason. They Homeschool only." "That's why you don't  
feel you know weird around me? Because you think I'm pureblood hair?" Harriet said offended. She really thought he was a good guy. She stood up and grabbed her coat running out of the cafe. She turned into the first dark alley she found stopped  
catching her breath. "What the fuck is wrong with me!" She said to herself. Why the fuck she felt so offended when she thought he only thought of her like an other rich pureblood heiress. She never got bothered when others did it . She was actually  
used to it like all the other roles people had for her. Dumbeldore's Golden Girl , The Chosen One and whatever the Prophet was offering them this week. Why the fuck she felt so funny. And she run out on him like that! Hermione could skin her alive  
for such horrible manners. Poor block now he was going to think the Harriet Potter The Mentally Disturbed Teenager. And he was so cute. And somehow it felt like he could tell who Harriet really was. She stood up to go back and apologise and she  
came face to face with him. He was looking a bit out of breath, his cheeks a fine pale rose colour from the cold and his lips were suddenly the only thing she could look at. "Do you have a girlfriend Mister Selwin?" He felt her weighting him with  
a predatory look he shallowed. He should say he was married. He should stun her and disappear and never come out of his manor again until this war was in his final battle. He could wipe his memory of her. It was obvious that his close proximity  
was messing with her head. He shallowed and he whispered with some kind of defeat in his voice. "No I don't give the pleasure to anyone to give them that term of affection." You should cause a far biggest problem for your self if you stay. A small  
familiar female voice sounded back from the deep of his mind. Screw it he thought. He leaned on the side throwing his weight in the wall tilting his head on the other side and give her his most ,charming kill smile no 3, "I have to say though  
it never crossed my mind until recently that I lack the presence of one on my side." She lifted a delicate eyebrow. "So you are classified as a fair game Mister Selwin." She said and before he knew what was happening she had found her way in his  
side and was dragging his head down kissing him. He felt his world exploding behind his close eyes in a rain of familiar warmth that soaked in his bones and he even felt that black disgusting thing he called a heart beating faster. He kissed her  
back like she was water and he was a thirsty man lost in a desert of pain for more than thirty years he grabbed to her for life. He could taste sweet chocolate in her mouth and as he moaned in her mouth she grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged  
him on her putting her self between the wall and him. She run the end of her fingers lightly like feathers everywhere in his neck in his making him jerk his hips forward and holding her tight in his body. He knew he was in paradise and he knew  
any minute now she was going to feel mortified from her blatant move and she was going to run away from him. So he kissed her back and he got everything he could because he knew this was the last time. He couldn't risk seeing her again not even  
by mistake. The consequences would be disastrous. "You there is almost curfew and the last carriage will go in a few minutes your lucky I don't emptying your house point by going to the professors about inappropriate display in public places.  
I won't be responsible if Flint counts two less." Harriet froze in his arms she was had the most peculiar look in her face she pushed him back slowly and in a hypnotic kind of way walked to the opening of the alley. He turned and walked next to  
her but her attention was completely drown on the front of the alley. He watched as she looked at Malfoy with a terrified expression and a deep deep red embarrassment face. He wanted to kill that little bastard so badly. But he couldn't blow up  
his cover. He was going to give the boy a good long curio next Deaths eater meeting. He couldn't kill the boy yet if only Severus hadn't taken that stupid vow now if he killed the boy before Dumbeldore was dead he could lose Severus. And it was  
already hard enough to run this war to its end with only Severus. It wasn't easy playing the lead of the bad guys and the secret destroyer of the said side when at the same time trying to break in to Dumbeldore's secrets. He needed some time alone  
with the old man it was obvious he was hiding something big. Something that could solve many questions that had risen in toms head. Malfoy looked surprised to see Harriet. He was gaping like fish first from caching Harriet Potter in such a position  
and second at the way she looked. He hasn't noticed her after the ministry fiasco last year. And what with all the shit he found himself this year he really hadn't any time to notice her. She wasn't wearing the oversized rugs she used. Her hair  
were looking tamer and let down than the usual high ponytail she used to wear them. She was wearing a tight top under her open coat and he could see the nice curves she had developed the last few months. And lastly who could have thought it was  
going to be him catching Potter in such a position. Harriet WA still looking at him like she had just been catch murdering someone instead of snogging in a dark alley. He could feel an embarrassment building in her. Tom stayed quiet watching the  
two teenagers looking at each other with confusion. The trio stayed like that for a few minutes standing in a awkward silence. It came to an end when from far away sounded the last bell calling the last of Hogwarts students to return in the castle.  
"Harriet let me escort you to the carriage" Tom said ignoring Malfoy and taking Harriet's hand in his own bigger one pulling her to the direction of where the bell rings had come from. There was no fucking way he was living her alone with this  
little prick. Harriet followed him in the same hypnotic state she was before. What was wrong with her? They reached the last carriage that was waiting and he helped her get in before he closed the door behind her. He took one good long look at  
her. Trying to memorise every little bit of her face in his memory. This was probably the last time he was was watching her from so close. With a will he didn't know he possessed he turned and walked away a lonely figure disappearing in the faint  
light of the days end.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note

Please read chapter 3a and 3b first there was a mix up with the updates and I haven't been able to fix it.

Thank you everyone that followed/favoured my story. This is very big for me. I know I have more than enough grammar and orthography mistakes and it can make reading a story very hard so it makes it even more important to me that you took the time to read.

My native language isn't English, so I do try my best.

Enjoy!

Yule break was only few weeks away and in the weeks they had passed many things changed. But you could notice only if you were actually looking for them.

Malfoy was strolling the castle waiting to be dragged in a broom closet in every turn. To his disappointment it hadn't happened in the last few weeks.

Harriet had to little time to actually think about Malfoy. Dumbeldore was showing her snake boys past asking her to found a way to steal Slughorn's memories. Slughorn was trying to recruit her in his club, Hagrit was a mess needing comfort because he  
was lousing one of his older friends, the homework just kept coming in like the professors had made it their life porpoise to drown Harriet in essays, Ron and Lavender were snogging like dogs everywhere they could, Neville had just gotten a new plant  
with potential to use its roots as a new poison and he hadn't time to do anything except research for it, and Hermione was shoving books in her brain working in her dream to memorise Hogwarts Library.

Harriet had thought more than enough about her situation with Malfoy. It was pretty hard to keep the prick out of her thoughts. She had come to the conclusion she really needed to date at least one person before she snogged him again. So that was how  
she was sitting next to a pile of crumbled parchments trying to write a letter to the mysterious Marvin Selwin. She had decided she wasn't going to bother with another Hogwarts boy before she had put her new obsession with Malfoy down.

She started writing again hopefully this one was going to be up to her standards to send.

"Mister Marvin Selwin.

I regret the way we ended our last unplanned meeting and I would like to inform you I will be glad to meet with you again.

I would like to apologise for my inappropriate behaviour but I suspect my advantages toward your person wasn't even remotely unwanted.

I will be visiting Hogsmeade at the upcoming Saturday morning and I would be clad to have your company for the day.

I promise I will not take any more advantage of your body if your mind doesn't agree with my actions"

Harriet looked at it crumbling it and adding it in the pile. Hermione walked in the dorm caring about twice her weight in old books. "What you doing there? Did you finished with your homework? You need help?" She asked flopping to the bed next to a frustrated  
Harriet. "I took your advice. Haven't snogged Malfoy in weeks. Tried to find someone I like to date. By the way what is wrong with all the boys around here? Are they all so..." "Immature, unwise, stupid, quintitch obsessed, selfish assholes that they  
can only speak about their accomplishments? Yes they are." Harriet fell back in the bed too. "That's what I thought. So I decided to send a letter to Mister Selwin To meet with him but it's not coming out right. You know how mumble jumble my brain  
is." Hermione hummed "Well the way you told me things happened it seems to me you have to apologise. And what better way to do so than buying him lunch?" Harriet jumped Hermione hugging her tight and screaming in her ear "You Are The Smartest Sexiest  
Brilliant Intelligence Amazing Witch Best Friend Ever!" Hermione pushed back until she was free grabbing her head and taking deep breaths "Next time scream all that around people please. And make sure Wesley is around to hear it." Harriet laughed  
out "I will do it in front you and on my knees Hermione you know it. I Swear when snake boy is gone and when I don't have anything more to benefit from Dumbeldore we are going to put our plans in motion. I will only lead with you as my Minister Of  
Magic. That's my first job as soon as I take care of that abomination." Hermione blushed under her friends praise. "Thank you Harriet." Harriet jumped from the bed and grabbed Hermione from the hands. "Let's go. Dobby makes the best hot chocolate  
and he always agrees with us whatever twisted ideas we have."

The next morning at the great hall while the place full of students getting their breakfast the big doors slammed open. Everyone's attention was at the entrance. Harriet Potter walked with her head high and porpoise written in her face. She had everyone's  
attention as she walked up to Hermione and making her follow her steeping in the middle of the breakfast table. Harriet checked she still had the attention of the student body and the teaching staff and she give them a charming smile. "I Harriet Potter  
Last Heiress to the Potter Line I officially Declare That Hermione Granger Is The Smartest Sexiest Brilliant Intelligent Witch Best Friend Ever." Then she turned and kneeled before Hermione. "The Potter Family Heiress Has Decided Hermione Granger  
To Be Given It's Support If She Decided To Run For Our Minister Of Magic In Her Future." Cheers and happy laughter filed the great hall as Hermione had turned fifty shades of red. Harriet happy with her accomplishment made her way out of the great  
hall grabbing a sandwich on her way out. Never noticing the proud looks from the professors table or the blonde Slytherin looking at her smiling softly and with fondness in her back.

Tom was pacing in his office at Riddle Manor. Just this morning he had received an owl for Harriet. He took the letter in his hands reading it for what it felt a millionth time.

"Mister Selwin.

I would like to be offered the chance to meet with you the upcoming Saturday morning at Hogsmeade village.

My behaviour towards you in our last meeting was not only rude but also inappropriate. And I would appreciate if you given me the chance to apologise.

I will be waiting in the cafe at noon with high hopes you would be there.

In the event you won't accept my apology and decide to not come, I assure you that I will not hold it against you if in the future our paths meet again.

With my deepest apologies again.

Lady Harriet Potter"

How could he not go? She was asking him so nicely. She was manipulating him in the sweetest way. And he was drinking it down like the most expensive liquor. He knew he shouldn't go. The Horcucs in her reacted badly every time he was around. That piece  
of himself was well aware Marvin Selwin and himself were the same person and he didn't like it when he was around. That piece of his soul so small and still it could hold a grudge against no other. He heated him so much it made Harriet losing it when  
he was around. He dropped the letter at his desk and left the office in anger his black robes blowing like dark waves around him warning an upcoming storm to everyone in his way.

Three days later found Harriet siting in the cafe waiting. Only she wasn't looking like Harriet. Taking advantage of her memories from her time traveling, the few she had, and some of the pureblood galas she was forced to attend she decided to look the  
Heiress part. Even if she didn't end up getting him as a boyfriend she could use him as an ally in her future ,after the war,plans. Her hair were falling in lovely black waves. She was wearing a nice emerald long sleeved dress and she was wearing  
her makeup with perfection, nothing too fancy but nothing it could pass without getting some attention.

Tom watched her from the window before he stepped in the cafe. He was going to do this right. He had decided just that morning to go. He didn't want to leave Harriet thinking she had made him run away with her behaviour. And he couldn't let her think  
about him anymore. He needed to let her focus on her soulmate and her life. He needed to step back and leave her alone. But he also needed to make sure she could run to him for help if the need arose. "Hello Miss Potter " he said as he took a seat  
across from her. She smiled with that way of hers that made the room feel warm and welcoming. It felt like home. "I wasn't sure you would have come Mister Selwin. Not that I could blame you if you hadn't. My manners were terrible from the beginning."  
Tom smiled at her. Not a smirk or a half smile but a real one and she looked at him dazed. "Not to worry Miss Potter. I'm actually here to apologise too." Harriet looked at him curiously. "What do you have to be sorry about?" Tom cleared his throat  
and he looked a bit uncomfortable " I have lied to you Miss Potter." Harriet had her wand in her hand under the table the moment the words left his mouth. Shit she could have known he was to good to be true. Tom sensing her deadly serious intention  
spoke fast to avoid a scene and maybe losing a limb or two. "When I left you think I wasn't in relationships I mean." Harriet's hand relaxed a bit around her wand but her expression stayed the same. He was just another cheater then. Probably he gotten  
afraid his girlfriend would find out if the letter had fallen in her hands and he came to let her down gently so she couldn't cause him any trouble. Her life really sucked sometimes. Why she couldn't meet a nice guy for once? "Look it's okay. It was  
a mistake and you really like your girlfriend and now you are afraid you going to lose her right?" Harriet said impatiently taping her food in the floor. "Actually no. She isn't my Girlfriend I always found that title offending. She was my wife."  
Harriet felt her jaw dropping. Was his Wife. Wife as married. Was as not anymore. Divorced? Probably not. No woman could leave someone like that escape. And he wasn't looking like a man that could leave any woman that was lucky enough to be called  
his to leave. So probably gone for good. Harriet blushed in realisation that she had snogged a widowed man who was now filing guilty to his dead wife. A wife he obviously loved very much. "I'm so sorry. I know it will sound empty to say it will pass  
because I know from experience it never does." Tom nodded his head at her. This was working wonders. He could tell her how much he loved his wife. He was going to spill his love out for her to her and he could at least say he had taken the chance  
to do it once. "I'm sorry if I mislead you with my advantages that evening. It has been a while since my wife is gone and you just happened to remind me a great deal of the way she was. I got confused for a second. I confused you with her." There  
now she was going to leave him alone. No woman in her right mind could try to date someone that was still thinking of his long dead wife. And there was no way she could stay now. She could get mad he thought she was someone else and she could go away  
never bothering him again. It was one of the most difficult things he had to do. Having to manipulate her so she stayed away from him. "She must have been a remarkable woman. And you must be missing her alone." That was his chance he could make clear  
to her he was obsessed with his wife. It was also the chance to tell her how much he had missed her. He felt a battle waging in him. On one side he wanted to do make her stay away. On the other side he wanted nothing more to hold her there. To take  
the chance leaving Harriet with some good memories of him. Even if she could never know it was him. "She was the most beautiful and amazing woman." He said. "She was brave and kind. She could forgive everyone. She could take the darkness from someone's  
soul and turn every single person around her in butter in her hands." Harriet looked at his face lost in memories and she felt even worse. Because there was a young man still grieving for his lost love and she just made him feel even worse with her  
stupidity. Harriet looked at him. "At my fourth year in Hogwarts they hosted the Tournament. I was the fourth champion. The other Hogwarts champion was my secret boyfriend. He died at the end of the tournament. I haven't spoken about him to anyone.  
I feel responsible for his death." Tom felt even worse now. She was supposed to feel sorry for him. He already was filling like shit she didn't need to remind him all the things he had taken from him. Harriet sensing a discomfort on him she harried  
and said "It's okay to miss her. And it's good to speak about her. My best friend says it helps with the seven stages of grief or something like that." Tom left out a bitter laugh. There was Harriet Potter trying to give comfort to the Dark Lord.  
Harriet mistaking his laugh for something else she added "I know. I don't believe either it helps. It brings up memories to painful to deal with it. I wished more than once I could just shove everything in a black box and burned it so I could get  
rid of the pain but it doesn't work. Something about learning to keep the good memories and letting go of the bad ones." So now she thought he was in too much pain to speak about her. "No one new my wife. I have no one to speak about her to." She  
smiled at him again. "Then you can tell me about her. And I can tell you about Cedric. We could help each other. We can tell each other the things no one noticed ever about them." Tom smiled Harriet always tried to help even someone stranger. "She  
wanted a world where everyone was treated with respect. From the smallest house elf to the meanest Werewolf she wanted everyone to live with equality. She was strong and she carried a strength people with a life time training couldn't carried so effortlessly  
as she did." He said and to be honest it felt good speaking about it. "Everyone thought Cedric was the perfect boy. That he was brave and courageous and kind to everyone. And he was. But he also was very smart. And he could be very spiteful and aggressive  
when challenged. Also he was very mischievous. He could pull the best pranks sometimes up there with the twins and no one would be the wiser because no professor could blame the good Hufflpuff boy. Once we filled every flash above the toilets in Hogwarts  
with muggle soap at the night time. Next morning everyone that could go to the loo and pull the cord could cause soap bubbles to start coming out. It was hilarious. The twins got a good week of detentions even if they weren't the guilty party." Tom  
smiled in her childish memories. "My wife loved to prank people who were underestimating her. She filled the coffee jar with dry blue ink and I had blue teeth every morning for a month before She took pity on me and told me." Harriet giggled at this.  
"What did you do to her? I mean it sounds like a long goal prank this one. You must really have managed to piss her off." Tom smiled with fondest in the memory. " We weren't married then. She did it to get rid of my repulsive present in her home.  
Her words not mine." "The two of you then had a time you didn't like each other then?" Harriet asked with a new interest in her voice. "Yes there was a time she couldn't be in the same room with me for more than thirty seconds before she tried to  
throw something at me or to wound me. You could say we used to be mortal enemies. Before everything changed. And I have to say she was the most worthy opponent i ever had." Tom noticed her new interest in his story. He felt something nagging in the  
back of his head. "Did you make the first step toward her or she did? I mean how did you put everything behind you to end up together? Did it took long?" Harriet asked a new light in her voice. Tom got the filling they weren't speaking about his wife  
anymore so much as Harriet was trying to figure something out. "I made the first step to change our relationship to something different. But I know now she's the one that allowed my advantages. I wasn't the best one around and I had caused her so  
much pain I had no idea how bad it was. But she forgave me. Against all the odds she had me and kept me. It took me three months to convince her to marry me. And we spend 17 months into bliss after that before she was gone." Harriet felt her eyes  
tearing up. So sad. Poor Marvin only having the love of his life and losing her again so soon. Harriet knew he was still in love with his wife. She could see it in him. Yes she couldn't chase a relationship with him. It was obvious the man was stack  
in his past love. Was her Dad going to be like that? If he had survived that blasted night? Lost in his love memories from his lost wife? At least her parents had gone together. Even if it meant Harriet was left alone she couldn't blame them for dying.  
They did die for her at the end.

A new idea started blooming in her brain. If she chose to confide in him maybe he could help her with his experience. Maybe he could help her with her Malfoy problem. And she could help him too.

"Could I write to you Mister Selwin? I don't mean trying to get in your pants. Just to clarify. I have found my self in a similar case and I would appreciate a little bit of help." Tom lifted his eyebrows in honest surprise. Had Harriet started to feel  
for her soulmate? That's why she would want some advice? He felt jealously lighting a fire under his skin. "You found your self in the same predicament I found myself in. I presume? Having feelings for someone that seems like he would never return  
them? Knowing your social status I presume is also someone the general public won't agree with otherwise you wouldn't be so hesitant about it?" He asked fishing for information. Harriet looked at him for a second in deep thought. Her expression that  
moment left him loosing him self in a flash back.

It was winter and Tom was strolling the famous wizardry Moscow market. He had followed Lady Black in her attempt to stay us much away from him as possible. He found it irritating. Women always were trying the opposite when they got the chance to be around  
him. He had gotten in the bedrooms of almost every woman's in the pureblood society and he even had slept with a good portion of the half blood female population that it seemed worthy for him to bed. He had even had to hide from them sometimes. But  
a woman to avoid him like he was the plague was never the case before. When he had heard first about her was in one of Gatherings the Malfoy's were hosting. All the Ladies were scandalised with the news that a new Lady Black had been chosen. And all  
the single men were in an uproar over to who was going to win her hand in marriage without having even seen her yet. He had thought it funny a few months ago when he learned that she was merely sixteen years old and just forgot about the matter. He  
had plans for world domination. He didn't have the time to waste in such a unimportant matter. The second time he had met her was a little later in a ball hosted from the Blacks this time. For her first formal introduction to the good society. She  
hadn't stayed long in her own ball to mingle with anyone and she had excused herself as soon the formal announcement was over. For one more time he proved to himself right. She wasn't anything remotely close to what a Proper Lady was supposed to be.  
Then the last time he actually introduced himself to her she screamed her head out and after kicking him she run away. Orion's laughing voice explaining to him she was trying to avoid future suitors that way made him curious. He was visiting with  
Orion the Black Matriarch Island to visit one of the oldest and biggest libraries in the magical world. The library was locked in the island in the Matriarch Estate and could only be opened by the wearer of the Black Matriarch Ring. He thought it  
was going to be easy. Go in woo the Little Lady Black for a couple of days and she could open the library doors for him. He was so wrong. She was avoiding him. And when she was forced to be in the same room and only with Orion there with them she  
kept her attention anywhere but him. Like he was a moth in the wallpaper. It annoyed him having to chase around that girl. And her programming and organisation were so bad it give him nightmares. So every time he could try and follow her. He had made  
it to the Magical Moscow but every time she seemed to disappear on him. It was a week now he wasn't walking merely around looking for clues to locate her. He was about to give up for the day when a big bang and smoke came from a few roads away. Curious  
he followed the maze of people to se what was going on. The crowd leaded his in one of the big squares. People were gathered around leaving a big open space like a stage in the middle. There stood a Blonde haired man. That was Grindelwald. He watched  
with interest as he had some muggles thrown around for show.

"My fellow witches and wizards. We shouldn't have to hide anymore. We could rule the Muggles. Follow me in my fight to take back what we own. We have run and lived life's only half from what we deserve. We could have be Kings and Queens among the lesser.  
We hold in our one hand only the power to make this world ours."

He was listening absorbed when someone from the crowd stumbled on him. He turned to throw a murdering look only to come face to face with Little Lady Black. She didn't give him any attention. Her face cold serious and calculating. She took a deep breath  
and she shook her head up and down once like she was giving the okey and she marched forward. Raw power was radiating from her. People left and right were sensing her approach and were opening like the Black Sea. He followed behind her to see were  
she was headed. This young woman was proving to be much more interesting than he thought she was going to be. He watched as she walked with her head high and a charming smile in her face.

"The greatest Lord Grindelwald I suppose." She said to Grindelwald cutting his monologue rudely. Grindelwald turned around and give her a smile back. "My dear lady. Such an honour to be called with such a title from such a beautiful woman." He said giving  
her a small bow. The people around him were finding this display more interesting than the last one he noticed. Gossipers , he thought. She walked toward the muggles and Grindelwald was there next to her to put an arm out to stop her from going to  
close. "My beautiful Lady don't go too close. This are dangerous animals. They could cause you harm." Harriet turned and walked in the middle of the stage. She took a look around at the people watching. She wore a face of disappointment and she said  
loudly.

"Many of you know me the last few months from my trips to the shops. What no one of you knows is that I am the new Matriarch of the Blacks." At that she got many people to gasping. She turned to Grindelwald again. Now he was looking at her with a new  
interest in his eyes. "You sir are nothing but a bully. You attacked this defenceless muggles to make a point of how much lower than the wizards they are. You speak about war, and dominating a large part of the population of the earth. You want to  
enslave and cause bloodshed in the time of piece. You want to live children orphaned and mothers crying for their lost children." She turned at the crowd now. "Could anyone of you kill an infant baby because they weren't born with the gift of magic?  
Could anyone of you be willing to kill young children!" She had everybody's attention. She wasn't screaming or commanding them. She was speaking to them like they were with her. In the same level. And people loved that. "How could you feel if all  
this ended wrong. If the Muggles killed us all of because of the power we hold on our hands. We are fine the way we are. We leave in piece. We have our children run free not being afraid of the burning times anymore. Do any of you are willing to risk  
that?" She asked throwing disappointed looks around making people to agree with her. "I thought so" she said smiling brightly at the crowd and with a wave of her hand she had freed the muggles and put them under a sleeping spell.

Grindelwald couldn't have it that way and he tried to attack her. Tom was watching with fascination as the slender young woman was moving fast docking curses coming her way. She used her magic in the minimum. Only throwing up the occasional shield to  
protect herself and throwing the rare explosive curse at him. It wasn't long before she had managed to go close enough and actually physically attack him. She kicked him on the balls making the male population to hold their breaths. Then she threw  
him on the ground and started over his body looking around at her audience like teacher ready to give her students an important lesson. "Let it be known that whatever the Black family believed until now is no more. We don't hunt down muggles without  
a reason. We stay hidden for a reason. I know that muggles are a pain in the ass most of the time but we aren't murderers. I would hate to know anyone of you would blood his or her hands with blood for the wrong reasons." He watched as she noticed  
instantly that her audiences attention was on her back. She jumped out of the way just as the killing curse flew by her missing for millimetres. It was the first time in his life he felt his blood freezing from terror and at the same time he felt  
fire like anger spreading to his muscles. Witnessing the killing curse many people weren't so kin to stay and watch the show and others jumped first to the fight against Grindelwald and his followers to aid Lady Black that herself was battling Grindelwald.  
So he shoved left and right trying to reach for her. Stupid stupid girl. If she killed herself Orion could be in the shit with the rest of the Blacks. He could even endanger his place as the Heir of the family and that couldn't sit well his future  
plans. Also he had decided he wouldn't mind having Little Lady Black having to thank him for saving her.

He reached the middle of the battle walking with porpoise in his fast long legs. He was blasting his attackers away using dark magic without a care enjoining the dark tingling feeling of power, he reached them and was ready to attack when he was pushed  
on the ground just as a huge explosion game from were he was standing a second ago. He looked up confused to see Little Lady Black looking down at him surprised too. Like she actually had thought about not saving him. By the time they noticed their  
uncomfortable position and that it had gone weirdly quietly around them he watched as her face changed from surprise to annoyance to anger. "You stupid man. You are in my feet all time. What do you think you are doing! I had Grindelwald in his knees!  
I could have ended the war and the killing he does in seconds. And now he escaped because I had to save your little sorry snooping ass." Tom felt anger and embarrassment under her words.

"Mister Selwin, Mister Selwin, Marvin?" Harriet's voice brought him back to the present. He chuckled lightly at the memories. It was the first time he could think about the past with her and not feel that wrecking pain that could crash his bones to dust.  
"I'm sorry Miss Potter. I got lost in the past for a few moments there. But you were telling about some similar problems you had?" She took a breath and left the matter of his memory traveling.

"I have found my self been interested in someone that as you guessed the majority of the wizardry world won't like. I don't care for their opinions. I'm only concerned because I don't have the best past with that person. And let's add to the fact that  
his family works for snake boy. You see my conflict Mister Selwin?" Tom nodded his head. Wasn't fate a cruel mistress? Of course he will have to be the one to send her to her soulmate. It wasn't enough that he had to convince himself every morning  
that he had to let her go. "I think Miss Potter you should trust the boy in question to make his own choices. People could surprise you sometimes" Great now he sounded like fucking Dumbeldore. She was bitting her bottom lip before she looked a bit  
unsure. "Can I trust you Mister Selwin? I feel like I can for some reason. But my instincts have failed me before. But I'm asking you. Can I speak to you Mister Selwin without having to worry I will read about all this in the Prophet, or it won't  
reach anyone's ears? That you won't get advantage from the information I could give you?" What she was really asking him was if he could listen to her. She wanted to know if she could trust he couldn't run to the first person he found to spill her  
secrets. "Miss Potter, It has only been beneficial to me to keep my identity out of the social circle. I could never give willing information to them. If only so I couldn't be in the spotlight." Harriet nodded in understanding. "Harriet. My name is  
Harriet. If I'm about to go to details of my personal life to you,I think you can call me by my name." She said smiling nervously. "Then Harriet you can call me Marvin." He answered back. They didn't delve in into her relationship problems that day.  
They just sat there having lunch and exchange their political opinions for the rest of the noon. When time came for Harriet to return in Hogwarts he escorted her in a carriage and with the promise to write to each other they took their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Drago's was boiling with fire. He couldn't believe his eyes. Potter had just spent the best part of her day with that same guy he had saw her snogging few weeks ago. Was that why she hadn't been dragging him in broom closets? Had she decided he wasn't  
/worth it? He needed a plan. Sitting and waiting for Potter to come to him wasn't looking like it was going to work. And he had noticed she was staring at others now lately too. Was she looking for someoneeasier to get in a relationship with?  
He just

realised how bad it would look at everyone's eyes if their Golden Girl started dating a known Death Eaters son. Not to mention the said son had taken the same Dark Mark. Drago stood in front of the Vanishing Cabinet. He had fixed it last week but  
/he said to his last letter he needed more time. And he needed more time. He really didn't want to leave his aunt Bellatrix run free at Hogwarts with her bloodthirsty friends. He turned and left the Come and Go room to find his way back to his bed  
/still thinking for ways to attract Potter's attention again to himself and how he could keep it.

"So how was your date?" Ron asked munchkin away some sweets. "It wasn't a date. Well it started like one but it was anything but." Hermione looked at her. "So how did it go then? I mean if it wasn't a date what you guys talked about?" Harriet smiled "He  
/is the perfect gentleman. He came to apologise to me because he thought he give me the wrong impression. He told me he lost his wife a while ago and when he was speaking about her his all face could literally light up. I think if my dad had survived  
/he could be the same way about my mom you know. Anyway he told me he and his wife used to be mortal enemies. Before they gotten married of course. So I thought as I can't get Ferret Boy out of my mind maybe he could give me some good advice you know?"  
/Hermione and Neville shock their heads while Ron forgot his sweets and turned to Harriet. Mortification written in his face. "It was supposed to be only a dare. And now all of sudden you are trying to find someway to make it become reality. And I  
/couldn't have any problem with anyone else but Malfoy Harriet? Seriously? He is nothing more than a prick. He is going to fucking hurt you. And if somehow he doesn't he is going to break us. And let's not forget who his daddy works for. For all you  
/know he already has figured out is you and he is planning to deliver you to his master. Don't be stupid Harriet." Everyone looked at Ron in surprise. He wasn't the one to stop eating for no reason and the fact he actually dropped his sweets to the  
/floor meant Ron really didn't want Harriet anywhere close to Malfoy. "Shut it Ron. You don't see me going around saying how much I hate to see you sucking faces with Lav-Lav" Hermione said spiteful and she gotten up dragging Ron with her out of their  
/usual unused classroom. "Don't listen to him Harriet. You know how Ron can be." Neville said moving closer to Harriet wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I don't worry about him. But you can't deny he has some valid points. Malfoy's dad is one  
/of the most trusted Death Eaters. Or he was at least before last year. Malfoy could easily use me to win back snakes boy's favour." Neville hummed. "Somehow I don't think Malfoy is going to do that. I don't know how, is just a feeling but I don't  
/think he could hand you over. I don't say trust him and jump in his arms okay? I like him as much Ron does. But you never know what could come out of it. Just be careful Harriet. I would hate to lose you. And you are the only one that can handle Hermione.  
/Can you imagine the disaster she could create without you around?" Harriet and Neville laughed at his last comment. "Do tell, what could you do in my place Neville?" Neville looked funny at her. "You mean if I found my self wanting to snog Malfoy  
/in random broom closet? I think I could have killed my self to be honest." He added with a shudder. Harriet laughed again. "I mean if you liked a girl that was playing the with the other team!" Neville left a pervet smile bloom in his face. "Now that's  
/something that I could love to have. A girl playing for the other team and me in the middle while she is in her knees and.. Aouch what the fuck Harriet " he yelled as her hand made a splashing sound in the back of his neck. "I didn't mean that other  
/team you prick. I meant the snake boy team." Harriet said. "Well if that's what you mean then I suppose I could give it a try. Just don't tell him is you yet. If you are afraid from his reaction just let it be a bit more before you tell him is you."  
/Harriet shook her head and stood up. "Where you are of to?" Neville asked. "Well is been a wile since I dragged my secret obsession away to have my wicked way with him. I think l left him alone enough don't you?" She said and taking the invisibility  
/cloak out of her bag she disappeared under it walking out of the classroom listening us Neville's laugh fainted us she was walking in search for the blonde Slytherin Prince.

It wasn't long before she found him, as he was headed for the dungeons. His steps fast and steady with

A scowling expression adoring his face. Before he had time to walk any further she had him blind and in the first door she found in front of her. She ended up in an unused room. She didn't have time for looking around but only eyes for his face. He looked  
/relieved. Like he was waiting for her. Or the mysterious girl anyway. Because there was no way Malfoy knew it was her and him looking relieved. She felt like such a bad person.

Drago wanted to scream in male satisfaction when he felt his vision leaving him. She had come to him. After so many weeks waiting patiently and not giving to his desire to go and tell her he knew she had come to him. He felt such a relief she was there.  
/He waited for her to come closer to him but he was met one the sound of her breathing. Was something wrong? Of course something is wrong he thought. That's Potter. Good Potter, Kind Potter, Potter that stands always in the side of defenceless people  
/defending them. You heard she feels like she's taking advantage of you. Her thrice damed pride and nobility can't have it. Now do something before she goes. He said to himself.

Harriet's breath started coming out faster and faster. She blinked her eyes repeatedly trying not to cry. There was Malfoy looking forward to meeting his secret girl. Malfoy that probably started having feelings for that said girl. And that sooner or  
/later he was going to start looking for her. Knowing her luck he already started looking into it. And then the truth was going to come out and he could feel played and betrayed at the least. He could also use it to ridicule her for the rest of her  
/life. How the fuck she managed to dig herself in that shithole she had no idea.

It was Hermione's fault. With her keep bringing the dare up. No. It wasn't only Hermione's fault it was Sirius too. He was the one that started the all mess. "Lily and James were the same you know." He had said last Yule break after hearing about another  
/of Malfoy's cruel remarks to Harriet, and Harriet's complaining about him. "Your mom was like Potter did this, and Potter did that, and Potter is a bully. Even when she wasn't the centre of his attention she could spit fire when he did something she  
/didn't agree with. You complaining about Malfoy the last two hours because he called a second year girl fat." Sirius had said and Harriet had looked at him stunned. He had smiled then a true marauders mischievous gleamingappearing in his eyes. He  
/dragged her to the kitchen were Molly Arthur and the rest of the family was sitting on the big dining table. "Harriet Potter I dare you to blind and snog Drago Malfoy. All of you are my witnesses so she can't withdraw." Harriet had screamed in horror  
/the twins feel from their chairs Hermione Ginny Molly and even Arthur Bill and Charlie were laughing like mad with a very proud Sirius standing there smiling at her. And now Sirius was gone. No it wasn't Sirius fault. Tears were running down her eyes  
/now. She felt like something was breaking in side her.

Drago hearing her trembling breathing understood she was ready to it cry or run away to cry somewhere private. He couldn't lose her now. So he lifted his hands in the air and blindly started to try to find her weaving his hands let and right. After what  
/felt like a thousand years his hands landed on her body. She was shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and he sat them both in the floor. His hold on her gone tighter and he whispered. "It's okay now. Whatever it is just let it out. I'm holding  
/you. I won't let you go."

Harriet started crying even worse now. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to take that damed spell from his eyes and let him see. She wanted him to tell her this things looking at her. Knowing he said them to her and not to a mystery girl. She must have  
/been crying for a while. She felt her throat going dry and sore. She had thrown her arms around his shoulders hiding her head in his chest and she cried for everything she had never cried before.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Whatever your problems are you can trust me. I swear I help you. Just don't stop coming to me. I will always wait for you." He whispered again and again rocking them back and front again and again in a monotonous  
/movement that was so comforting.

They parted ways with only a light kiss on his forehead from her that night. And even with the shame she was feeling for herself she kept dragging him every chance she got. She was so afraid her secret was going to come out any minute now that she kept  
/trying to get him anyway possible. And like he somehow knew it he had started hanging around empty classrooms and broom closets. She even had a close catch with Maggonagal the other day when she sprinted out of the classroom she was previously snogging  
/thing was driving her crazy.

She and Hermione were catalogue shopping for the Yule party Slughorn was throwing the last weekend before Yule break. "You would look great in the dark green velvet one. I'm telling you. And look half the back is out. You going to make the males in the  
/room to swing. And you won't look like a sixteen year old girl. But like a mature young woman. And the colour with show them that you don't care about childish things like school rivalry between houses. We need you to be The Girl Who Lived tonight.  
/Slughorn has invited ministry officials is the perfect way to get our first impressions. And your eyes will just pop out in the dress." "If I'm wearing this you are wearing the pale blue one. Take it or leave it." Hermione and Harriet shook hands  
/like closing a big deal and they moved to the accessories. "I still think you should send to Gringots for the Potter Heiress Tiara. Only to shut up Greengrass at least." "No Hermione. It will seem like I have to carry my Title around to get respect.  
/Respect is always lasting longer when is won from a charming personality not a title. If needs be I could always stun everyone by just shoving my pretty little ring in their faces." Harriet said taking a parchment out and writing their orders down.  
/"And what about your date? Who is taking you?" Harriet lifted her head proudly and said. "I'm not in need of an escort. I'm The Chosen One. I can take myself. I'm going stag." Only to fell back as a pillow hit her on the head. "You are a young proper  
/Lady. Or at least we try to make them think you are Morgana and Merlin help us. Your will find a date and you will let them lead in the dance floor, don't look at me like that it's not scary, you already intimidating enough for you age. If you go  
/without a date you would look all business like in your approach. You also need someone that could understand when to take you away before your mouth runs ahead your brain again. And you don't want Greengrass saying you couldn't find a date do you?"  
/Hermione looked satisfied as Harriet's face changed expressions ready to fight her point first, then slowly getting embarrassed, then as soon Greengrass name left Hermione's lips Harriet looked like she had swallowed a lemon. "Okay I do everything  
/you said. You have to find me a date. Someone your highness would agree with. Who you getting? You haven't told me yet." Hermione sat straight. "I have enough to do I can't go around looking for a date for you. Why don't you invite Mister Selwin?  
/Not like a real date just as friends? I'm dying from curiosity to be honest. The way he speaks about his wife in his letters makes even me to believe in love. He is so romantic. And he's the first man to win my respect. I mean he said to you he can't  
/date you or even snog you because he confused you with his wife. No man can be so honest. It sounded very fishy to me in the beginning when you told me. Like he was trying to play the victim so he could get to you. But the man only speaks about his  
/wife. And he even advised you about staying safe and not get into trouble. He even told you to give Malfoy a chance because his wife give him a chance. I like that man Harriet." Harriet shook her head smiling. "You need to see his face when he speaks  
/about her. Like she stands just in front of him and he pours his soul out to her. I wish someone could love me like that." The girls singed together dreamlike. "I asked him if he wanted to escort me but he said he likes his spot in the shadows and  
/if he came with me it would drown attention to him andeven if he would like to come as a friend the last time he saw his wife before she died it was in a party so he never goes to party's anymore." "Refusing to have fun because it reminds him about  
/her. That's unselfishness to it's peak. If only I had a visual to complete the perfect man." "Trust me he looks like the bad lonely boy. I have a feeling if he wasn't so absorbed in his grief he could bring the wizardry female population to it's knees.""Well  
/you have to find someone. I don't care who as long it's not Ron or another immature boy." Hermione stood to leave before Harriet stopped her. "Wait a minute who are you taking?" Hermione face took a dark red colour. "ImtakingCormac." Harriet give  
/a confused look. "Come again?"

"I'm taking Cormac" she harried to leave their dorm before Harriet broke in an uncontrollable laughter.


	6. Chapter 3a

Harriet had never felt so confused before in her life.

She was walking around like lost the few last days after the Hogsmeade visit causing her friends to start worrying.

Hermione Ron and Neville sensing something was wrong with their friend decided it was time for an intervention.

It took a while until they managed to corner her and drag her to their usual unused classroom.

"Okay spill it Potter before I drag it out of you." Hermione said pointing her finger at Harriet's face, and shaking it threatening, Harriet sat on the stone floor hiding her face between her knees and with a small voice she confessed.

"Do you remember the Dare?" Confirming sounds came from her friends. "Well you should be proud of me I did it."

"We knew you did it Harriet. We even put the announcement up at the great hall? Remember? That was weeks ago" Neville said.

"Well I keep doing it the last few weeks."

"What do you mean you keep doing it?" Ron's asked

"I mean I keep locking and blinding Malfoy in broom closets to have my wicked way with him Ron."

Ron's face turned red. Hermione snorted "So you feel bad about it? Why I thought we had already established that Malfoy is a man slut. And I sure as hell haven't heard him complaining about secret unknown girls snogging his brains out." Hermione said in a non nonsense tone.

"I didn't snog only Malfoy." Silence fell in the classroom.

"Was it a Ravenglow then? Because if it was a Hufflpuff the entire school population could have known by now." Ron said taking a chocolate frog from his pocket.

"He isn't a Hogwarts student." Hermione shook her head. "Can't blame you. You spend some time in the past you matured Harriet it's only logical you prefer someone that his only concern won't be the next quintitch game."

Neville and Ron protested loudly that not everything was about quintitch but Hermione continued anyway making her voice louder so she could be heard above the noise they were creating

"Shh you two. I want to hear about the man that got Harriet's attention. Also I would like to know why are you keep snogging Malfoy if someone else is in your thoughts. I mean it's not like you know LIKE Malfoy? Not that I blame you If you like like him. And you shouldn't feel bad. I mean you aren't in a relationship with that guy so you aren't cheating on him or something. Or do you feel like you do?"

Harriet's face started getting hot. "I act weird around him. You know I run out of him when I thought he was telling me he prefers pureblood girls? The man didn't even say anything remotely close. I just run out of the cafe because somehow I got the wrong idea on my mind. And when was the last time that l run away from someone because I thought they insulted me ? And then when he came to find me I just turned in some kind of sluty teen and I almost jumped his bones!"

Hermione laughed at Harriet. "It's called teenage puberty for a reason Harriet. We are supposed to do stuff like that. Our hormones turn us in crazy. Didn't you know?"

Harriet huffed in annoyance " Of course I know Hermione. Had to go through it once already. Remember? Problem is that last thing you asked about the cheating bit."

Hermione looked at Harriet "What about it?"

"You see when we were in the alley and I started flirting with him something snapped in me. And I just grabbed him and started snogging him. And then the perfect that was doing rounds in Hogsmeade started calling us out of it. And I knew that perfect was Malfoy. I don't know how I just knew. And when I walked up to him and I took a look at him and I felt like I was cheating on him. "

Hermione smiled softly. It was never good when that happened. Ron and Neville seeing that started moving away slowly. "Awwww sweetheart is okay my darling. After losing Centric" At that Harriet's head lifted and she give Hermione a warning glare. Hermione continued with her sweet voice and smile ignoring completely the storm she was creating. "And Sirius last year. And that man from the past you keep dreaming about but you refuse to talk about. So much loss"

"ENOUGH" Hermione froze looking at Harriet she had stood up from the floor and her face was stone cold. "Don't pity me Hermione. I don't deserve anyone's pity."

Hermione stood up too all sweetness gone and in their place eyes narrowed in anger.

Neville and Ron had left the room locking and putting up a silencio charm in the door behind them.

"I don't fucking pity you!" Hermione said in anger.

"Then cut all this sweetened smiling crap Hermione!" Harriet said

"And then what? You just going to let your emotions pile up again because you don't want to speak about them? When was the last time you spoke about what happened with Cendric? Never! Why? Fuck me if I know!" Hermione screamed back.

"You don't have the right to speak about him. No one has! Stop now Hermione!" Harriet said with warning in her voice.

"Then lest speak about Sirius. Lest speak about you buried in self pity and guilt."

"Shut it Hermione. You have no idea what you are talking about."

Hermione continued her monologue not giving Harriet time to interrupt her again. "You never speak to us anymore! We are your best friends! You are supposed to trust us! And pity? I don't pity you Harriet. I have never met anyone that deserves more pity than you but i don't pity you! I have only pride and strength and love for you. People left and right always trying to make you to what they want you be. For them you are The Girl Who Lived, The Saviour, The Chosen One. But for me? You are my Sister, my best friend, I love you Harriet but I think it's time for you to listen for once. You have all the power at your hands to make your life good, you can kick Dumbeldore's fucking ideas and the stupid war problems away. Like any teen in our age could have. You should have found a way out of the Dursley's. I could have helped you but you refused my help. You go back to that horrific place every summer only to come back looking thinner and usually like you have been in a prisoners camp. And you keep bottled up everything. Of course you always refuse to accept my help." Hermione took a last breath getting ready for the final hit. "You become an orphan at the age of one, you were thrown in a doorstep in the cold to the worst people they could possibly care for a child. You have gone through years of abuse. You came to Hogwarts only to find your self in trouble year after year and the man that is supposed to look out for his students has you jumping through the hoops for whatever the fuck reason. You lost your parents because the Hitler of the wizardry war got scared from a tiny baby. The same arse that keeps coming back making your life more difficult. You let your self looking only half of what you really are because your so called family made you unsure for yourself. You have lost more than anyone else in this stupid war. And you still accept bullies like the Slytherins or everyone in here to walk over you. You could have ended all that in fourth year. Why do you let them Harriet! Why don't you let them see who you really are. You are in a place you can if you want to burn them all down for what they have done to you. So why Harriet?" Hermione stopped suddenly turning her head to the side looking for something in the back wall of the classroom were old dusty desks were pushed in the wall. She narrowed her eyes for a second only and then she turned her attention back to Harriet.

Harriet had heard enough. "I deserve this. I deserve every little shit I have to go through. You know why? Because if it wasn't for me none of this could have happened. My mom and dad could still be alive. They could have children. My dad could have teached my brothers to play pranks and my mom could be one of the most famous potions Mistress. She had the most promising career and the talent to much it but Because of Me, she's gone. They could have lived Hermione and they could be happy if only they handed me to snake boy and let him kill me. And Sirius would never have gone and spend the better half of his life in a prison cell. Only to lose his life as soon he started getting it back. Because of Me. Again. And can't blame the Dursley's. They were saddled down with a child for all this years. A child they never wanted in the first place! So no Hermione I don't deserve anyone's pity. Everyone I meet I put them in danger. People are dying around me. My parents, Centric, Sirius, people are dying because they are around me Hermione! If the three of you knew better you could have stayed away from me too."

The tension started leaving the room the same way it builded it self up. Harriet and Hermione found them selfs in the floor. Harriet holding into Hermione for dear life crying in her arms. And Hermione stood there holding her older and first friend in her arms letting her cry her pain out for all the misfortune life had brought to that amazing girl.

Her best friend that could battle Dark Lords and mythical giant snakes and werewolves and could stand against a hundred demendors on her own.

The girl that could burn the wizardry world down for all their ignorance and refusal to see things differently. That poor poor little girl that had to spend years abused and unwanted. "I'm so sorry for that Harriet. I shouldn't have said this things I don't know what came over me." Hermione said as she kept holding Harriet.

Harriet left out a throaty laugh. "I forgive you Hermione. I didn't like hearing all these things but I needed someone to tell me. I had forgotten for a minute our Plans and I lost my way. I will always forgive you Hermione."

The girls tired from that emotional outburst decided it was time for bed. They covered their selfs with the invisibility cloak and they made their way to the tower. Harriet never noticed Hermione sending a smile to the dark wall were all the old desks were piled up.

Drago was out of the unused classroom as soon he made sure they were gone. His heart pounding in his chest as he made his way to the dungeons.

Was it really Potter the one that was snogging him? The mysterious girl that had left him panting for more and he wasn't even ashamed she turned the tables like that on him.

Was it only for the dare? He was the Potters Dare? Of course he was. It couldn't be a real Dare if she was to kiss anybody else. And was everything he had spied true?

Could really Potter be so different than he always though she was? Could Potter be really abused from her family? How could Dumbeldore let that happen to his Golden Girl.

Why now? Why didn't she completed the dare last year? And why it was Granger of all people that made a public announcement out of it if she knew her best friend had to kiss him ?

He wasn't so bad looking for her to refuse to complete one dare to reach the point to make it public announcement so they could convince her to do it. Not that he could blame her if she didn't want to snog him. He really was a great arse when it came to Potter.

But why she kept doing it if it was only a dare? Why did she kept dragging him in broom closets? And who the fuck was that other young man she was kissing at Hogsmeade last week?

He needed to plan. He needed to find out who that young man was and to make sure he didn't go in his way. He needed to make sure he wasn't going to act any differently around Potter so she couldn't suspect he knew.

If Potter came to him again. If she wanted to kiss and hug and other things that made his pants fell tight.

She should be doing this things only to him. He thought angrily. Fuck Voldemort and his war against a little girl, fuck Dumbeldore and his Light ways manipulating the same little girl to fight a war against the biggest Dark Lord.

Fuck his aunt Bellatrix believing and following blindingly a mass murderer and forcing him to take that blasted mark.

He deserved Harriet Potter. Well not really but now he had to find a way to make himself deserving her. He had no idea from were all this possessiveness was coming from but it felt right. More right than anything in his life had ever felt before.

When he had found Potter snogging that young man he had felt a jealousy he didn't expected. But he had written it off as his usual behaviour towards Potter.

After tonight's events he wasn't sure anymore. His first plan to go to Dumbeldore before he had heard that conversation was out of the question. Say whatever you want for the Mud blood but if she didn't trust Dumbeldore and with the information he had collected tonight he Trusted her opinion. Everyone knew she was absolutely never wrong. And wasn't that making his stomach turn in repulsion. Him agreeing with Granger.

So getting in to his bed that night he dreamed of a black haired green eyed little girl been chased from dark lords giant snakes and fighting bravely against big tall black figures.

He could always recall his boredom to do his rounds or even work toward his mission from Voldemort that night an game changer.

Because instead of the nap he wished he could have taken after walking merely in the dark halls wishing for his mysterious girl to sneak up on him again, in that unused classroom so he could get the image of Potter snogging someone else while she was wearing that tiny skirt out of his brain, he ended getting a new purpose.

He knew he couldn't lose Potter. Not with the way she felt so good against his body, the way her lips could tremble under his own, the way she could kiss his forehead and she could make him feel like everything was going to be okay.

The Potter he met tonight wasn't a hero glowing under the praise of her peers.

Harriet Potter was kind. And Harriet Potter had lost so so much. Harriet Potter that after everything,and he was sure they were a lot more he didn't know yet, was still walking around laughing with her friends smiling and be kind to almost everyone when everyone seemed to not be sure if they liked her one day and hate the next.

He expected Potter to have more self esteem and he felt the need for him to be the one to help her.

He also needed Potter too. That day the second time she gotten him he was really thinking she was just some girl to shy to ask him. And then she kissed his forehead and he felt like all his problems weren't unsolved that there was a way he could avoid been Voldemort's little bitch.

It was that moment he felt a special connection to that mysterious girl and it was that moment he had decided she was going to be his next girlfriend when he found out her identity.

And that girl to his surprise happen to be Harriet Potter. And in his mind he should have her all to himself. She kissed him first anyway. He had called dibs. Potter was his.

So with a smug smile on his face he kept dreaming about Harriet Potter.


	7. Chapter 3b

Severus wanted to kill Dumbeldore for real right now. Why the man insisted on keeping the Gryfindor and Slytherin timetables the same he could never understand. He had the sixth year DADA class now and the hormonal filled classroom was causing him a headache. Even Granger and Potter looked somewhat lost, he decided he hated teens more than children.

And even Malfoy was late today.

Severus always loved to observe everything. Every little detail was important to him what with the spying and having to teach young monsters all the time it was a skill he always prided himself of having. And that was how he noticed the difference from his unusual chaotic class. Granger wasn't even giving any attention to his lecture and kept stealing glances over her shoulder at Malfoy.

Malfoy's face had a funny expression and he kept staring into the back of Potter's head. Potter was hiding behind a book up side down.

He really missed teaching potions now.

He looked at Granger getting a accomplished expression in her face every time she could see Malfoy keep looking at Potter. Something had happened. It didn't sit well with him. A suspicion that had been forgotten some years ago resurfaced in his mind. He needed to make first sure of course. If he was even remotely close it would be helpful and completely mess people's planing for the war.

He waited until the end of the class and he called Granger to stay after everyone was gone.

"Miss Granger what have you done?" He said with a strict voice leaving no escape for arguments.

Granger give him a curious look like an innocent child.

Yes right like he was going to bite that. He used some light leggimasy on her. Just enough to catch some of the top of her thoughts. Her thoughts were filed with essays and tests and books. He was ready to withdraw before she noticed, and as he did so he grabbed few words in her memory and felt his blood freezing in his veins. Soulmates, Harriet, Malfoy, matchmaking.

He pulled back and got a hold of Granger's shoulders. "What did you do Miss Granger? And how did you come into information about anything that has to do with soulmates?"

Granger's eyes opened and she took a step backwards. She took a big breath and she said "I would like to tell you sir. Because I know that you may act like you don't like Harriet but you have become much more tolerable to her. You haven't even tried to cause a fight with her this year so far. And I know you could do everything to ensure Malfoy won't get himself killed in the upcoming war. Whatever secret mission he is working on. But you also report to Dumbeldore sir . And I don't trust him."

Severus lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "And what could make you Miss Granger to tell me?" Granger tilted her head thinking for a bit. "I will be bold enough sir to just ask for some assistance in another matter I found myself in. It concerns Harriet and it's another big problem sir. Dumbeldore can't know about any of this either. If you assist me and are truthful with me then I will tell you everything you ask me sir." Severus felt his shoulders stiffen Granger was annoying but that wasn't the reason she was formidable.

He knew from experience that whatever she had gotten in to her head she was going to accomplish it one way or another. And a snooping little Grifindor was always disastrous. Especially one that had the brains to go undetected, and the perfect facade to move around inconspicuously.

He needed to help them if he wanted to keep them alive and away from information that could cause even a bigger havoc.

"And what do you want as a prove I won't go to Dumbeldore Miss Granger." Hermione smiled sweetly. "Nothing sir I know you won't go because Malfoy is your godson. And if anyone can tell we shouldn't trust the Headmaster for Harriet's safety is not about to give him the power to control her. Sir."

How the little brat had overheard this conversation he would never know. But he swore he was never again showing any kind of emotion for the rest of his cursed life. She was wearing a smug expression for some reason he made him to want to grab her by the shoulders and shake her hard. Instead he give her a confirming nod and waited for her to speak.

To his surprise she didn't speak straight away. Instead she walked toward the fireplace and she started warding the room. Miss Granger wasn't stupid at all. The wards she used were above NEWT level and they didn't even existed in Hogwarts Library. But he didn't expected anything else from the register Geek of Hogwarts. What left him speechless was when Miss Granger took out of her pocket a black stone and pierced her finger feeding it her blood. Blood magic. Hermione Granger, Grifindor Second Golden Girl, The Smartest Witch Of Her Generation, used blood magic like it was nothing in front of him. She must have something big on him to be so careless around him. "What is it with all that Miss Granger?" She looked at him and said "In first year after the Philosopher mess I spend every night by Harriet's side using her invisibility cloak to hide. For three nights Malfoy could come in for few minutes stand there looking at Harriet's sleeping form and then go. The last night he touched her hand and for a split second I saw a silver connection between their hands." Severus choked his breath. "You want to tell me, you witnessed the soulmate bond first? Do you know Miss Granger that you have just secured a spot in the Department Of Mysteries just by witnessing this?" He asked his voice full of wonder. "Of course I know Sir. I confirmed that information when I was a second year. But I think if I found my self in a position with so much to learn I will never walk outside again." Severus suddenly fell anger boiling in his veins. "If you knew Miss Granger, did you also knew what is going to happen if you try to help? Or to separate in some cases?" Hermione took her top student face on and opened her mouth. " According to the legends everyone that tries to separate or bring together the soulmates will cause a bad complications. As soulmates their destines are to end with each other but only after they have passed the sacred and secret passages. There are not many information about the sacred and secret bond the soulmates have but from the little we have left from our ancestors we know that. First there is always one witnessing the bonding between the soulmates. Second every time someone tried to separate the soulmates by keeping the one away from the other knowing that he is changing fate , then fate it self will give them death as a penalty. The one that knows and helps the couple to connect before the time is right will have to go through a challenge to confirm their friendship and they didn't do it for personal gain." Severus nodded and lifted a hand stopping the moving textbook. "And what did you do yesterday Miss Granger? Did you foolish girl tried to interfere? Do you know what will happen to you? Have you heard the stories? Have you lost your mind!" He was half screaming at her and the fact she seemed completely bored with him made his even angrier. She waited until he stopped lecturing her and she cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. "Sir I know years now and I never have interfered. I always do what I could have done if I didn't know about the bond. Last night Malfoy happened to spy in a very private conversation I had with Harriet. By the time I discovered he was there and he had probably heard everything it was to late for me to say anything to Harriet sir. So I just left him hear the last bit of our conversation and I took Harriet and we left. If I had told Harriet last night that Malfoy had heard our conversation she would have reacted in a way no one wants her to. I did it to safe my friend the grief and the embarrassment. I will pass my challenge when the time comes. And I will prove I only wanted to safe my friend. " Severus give a confirmative nod and asked. "What is it that Miss Know It All Granger needs my help for? " Hermione didn't give attention on his insult and jumped to explain. "I suspect you remember the accident Harriet had last year with the time turner? Well it wasn't empty like she said and she time traveled thirty years back. What concerns me is how Harriet traveled back after. You see sir she could have just disappear. Nothing makes sense. I need some help to get some books about soul magic, the origins of the time sand, the Morigan Blue Grimmoir, The Bloodline Curse And How To Achieve The Worst Of Pains and the Black Matriarch Grimmoir. Well we need someone to cover us to go and get the last book but I'm sure you could provide that for us Sir? As for the other two books we know they are in the black market as we know we have the financial comfort to pay for them. We just don't have any contacts with that side to help us get what we need." Suddenly Severus had the filing he got caught again in some other weird game of fate. Granger though she had him in her pocket and he had no idea what kind of information she had but someone like Granger did always good work and could bring you some great stuff out for anyone. And he wasn't about to test her. He really felt like an idiot. He wasn't only serving two, well three really with the new version of Voldemort,sides in this war, he was about to shove him self even deeper in the shithole and start serving the little Know It All. "And is there a time table for this two missions you want me to complete Miss Granger?" He asked seriousness deep in his voice. "The books can wait they aren't important. What we need is for a twenty minutes distraction at the station at Yule break. Nothing big. You could be just your usual self sir and make someone's life hard that day. Just not Harriet. We need to be seen getting on the train first. By the time anyone notices we aren't on the train we will be gone. Also I need your help as a potions master to help me brew a Severing Potion." Severus nodded. He too had suspected Dumbeldore had binding spells on Harriet as the man seemed to know even when the girl was in her bed and if she was asleep. It didn't surprised him Granger had figured it out too. "I suspect you would like to brew more than one doses?" She nodded. "I will have the potion ready for you the day before Yule break then. Now is my turn to ask the questions. Is Miss Potter made aware she has a soulmate?" "No Sir " "Good. As about the favour you asked me I could assist you only if I know were you and your friends are disappearing. And if you coming back. I won't send you foolish children to your deaths like that. And I refuse to spend my hours searching for someone that doesn't want to be found. I have too much to do and no time to waste." Hermione though about it . It wouldn't be bad to trust Snape. They needed at least one adult in their sides and they just got one of the best they could get. "What is Miss Potter planing Miss Granger. Would you allowed me the privilege to know in what I'm walking into?"

Severus was impressed. According to Granger's attitude the quarter was much more dangerous than your everyday teenagers. This four children could turn the wizardry world on its head. And Severus had the filing he could enjoy the show. "Tell me now Miss Granger you will not try to help Miss Potter and Mister Malfoy again. You are one of the brightest students i ever had and it would be stressful for Miss Potter to lose you ." Hermione took the wards down and putting the black stone back to her pocket she wore again her Perfect Little Student mask. "Yes Professor. Don't worry sir. Could I have a note to say I wasn't just skipping class sir?" He give her the note excusing her from her next class and she left with a jump in her steps. He locked the doors with a wave of his wand and he summoned the fire whiskey from his personal cupboard as he fell in his chair behind his desk. This had been a long day and it was only past noon. A devious smile appeared in his lips as he sipped in his drink. He had suspected for sometime now that Potter had a soulmate. And now he knew for sure and he also had the identity of the soulmate. He was happy Voldemort wouldn't be able to kill Malfoy. As soon he knew Drago was Potter's soulmate he wasn't going to kill him. He wasn't going to take it well either. Voldemort had put all his frustration at Drago's shoulders and he was waiting for the boy to fail so he could kill him. Severus left a bitter laugh escape him. Harriet Potter really attracted trouble like a magnet. The girl had made it her life porpoise to drive everyone crazy and she was successful without even trying.

"So you spoke with Snape? Is he going to help? Did he brought it we have something good on him if he betrayed us?" Ron asked as he was munching away a chocolate bar. "He said he will help if he knows he doesn't send us to our deaths and if we are coming back. He doesn't have time to spend looking for people they don't want to be found he said." Hermione said without taking her eyes from the book she was reading. "And what about the books? What did he said about them?" Neville asked after. "He didn't say if he could find them or not just asked for a time frame." She said head still buried in her book. "What about the potion. Is he going to help us" Harriet asked " He said he will have it ready for us." She left her book down. "Don't the three of you have anything better to do? I have to study for my runes test." The boys were in their way to the door, speaking loudly about a very much needed trip in Hogwarts kitchens. Hermione looked at Harriet. She was siting on the floor biting her lip eyebrows frowned and in deep thoughts. "Harriet what is it?" Hermione asked concerned "I dreamed about him. Last night." Hermione left her book and sat next to Harriet. "You can tell me you know. I won't go ballistic like Ron does." Harriet nodded her head. "Malfoy. You know I almost dragged him away again today. I didn't even though it was the middle of day and anyone could have seen me! He drives me crazy I swear. And he doesn't even give me any attention this year. What is wrong with me? Marvin is great you know. I should be dreaming of him." "Who's Marvin?" Hermione asked "Marvin is that boy I met and I snogged before Malfoy cut us." "Sometimes Harriet you can't choose who you like. No listen to me. I don't like Malfoy but if you like him I'm sure we can try and find something worth in him to like. It won't change us if you want to try something with him. If you worried about Ron I will deal with him. Really Harriet you deserve to have fun. Even that thing just stays only in kissing you will be fine. And if Malfoy doesn't like it well they are plenty men out there. I know a good part of the wizardry world would love to take you on a date. And not because you are The Girl Who Lived." Harriet laughed "No you are right. They won't date me only because I'm The Girl That Won't Die. But also The Potter Heiress, The Golden Girl, and what was that new one in the Prophet the one that even Maggonagal laughed at?" Hermione laughed too "The Suspected Heiress Of Hogwarts." Hermione said with a fake baritone voice and the girls laughed even harder. Harriet sobered and left a long breath out. "I feel guilty. Malfoy obviously is enjoying what is going on. He even keeps it a secret. He hasn't broadcasted about the girl that's so into him to go so far to take advantage of him. And I shouldn't take his feelings so lightly. He may be a dick head and a bully but no one deserves to be played with. And that's only the side of him we know. We have no idea who he really is you know. We only see the big bad Slytherin spoiled pureblood rich boy." Harriet tried to somehow defend herself and Malfoy at the same time. Hermione feel in her back taking out her wand and making the ceiling look like a under water scene. The girls gazed at the scene for a few moments before Hermione broke the silence "Aren't you curious to see if you are right? If he is different I mean?" Harriet snorted. "For me to be able to meet the real him I need to stop being Harriet Potter. Because the moment he learns the truth he is going to kill me and then jump in bleach and throw a match in it to make sure he burned all the mud blood germs I could have given him. After he stops screaming mortified with the hard truth." Hermione chocked a laugh. "Drama Queen" Harriet looked offended before she too broke into laughter. "I want to tell him. I really do. But I just want to keep snogging him more. We both know the moment he knows is me the fun is over. I'm a coward Hermione." She finished with a sad voice. "You are not a coward. You are just a bit confused Harriet. And if the all matter brings you such a confusion maybe you should though about getting a break from him. He hasn't annoyed you until now this year. I hope it won't change. Give it some weeks without snogging him. Go on a couple of dates even. So you can make sure it's not just hormones. Just make sure you are happy Harriet. I swear I will skin alive with my bare hands anyone that harms you. You know what I did last year in the ministry in those Death Eaters and you know what I'm capable for. Just wait until I get my hands on Bellatrix. I will make her years in Azkabaz look like a trip to a five star rated all inclusive spa." Harriet laughed and then suddenly she froze. She stayed unmoved for a bit and then she grabbed her head with a groan. Hermione jumped worry written in her face "What is it Harriet? Is it your scar?" Harriet shook her head negative "A memory. The don't usually hurt me. Only the ones from my dying moments." Hermione took out of her bag a long parchment and a big black quill. She set it down and she tapped the quill with her wand. The quill stood up ready to take notes. "The memory Harriet record it." Hermione said. Harriet took a breath. "I'm in a cave. We are close to the exit. I can smell the air. We are close to the sea. It's a warm and sunny day. There is a man holding a girl. She is screaming and fighting and the poor thing is terrified. She is young somewhere between six to eight I think. The man loses for a second his balance and I took his wand with my Expeliamus. The man tried to attack us but I had him immobilised and bound in seconds. The girl run to me. I knew her. I can't remember from were or how but I knew her. She cried to my arms. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind me. I turned and saw a middle aged man it was like the girl again. I knew the man but I can't remember from were. He didn't made me feel threatened. That was it and then the pain started. I can't remember anything else." Hermione took the parchment and rolled it putting in back in her bag. "Now we have only to figure out how to trig them so you can control them when you going to have another one. Thank Morgana you can use the scar as an excuse for the headache so some people couldn't get to curious." Harriet nodded her head. The girls stayed quiet after that Hermione studying and Harriet gazing at the underwater magical scene at the ceiling.


End file.
